The exchange program that started it all
by uchihasasuke012606
Summary: Konoha and whirpool have an exhange program, thats where it begins for the blond-haired boy and the fiery red haired girl. more stories evolve and it shows the art of rivals being friends and later, lovers. Summary is bad, please check it out? Format: general pov, unless stated. a bit of humor later on. will have some lame jokes:P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so there will be some OCs. Ill add SOME humor and stuff, to make it funny, but its mainly a serious romance story. My first story failed badly, so yeah. I'll try my best since I kinda get fanfiction now. Okay, namizakes in my story are not popular, they are mainly sake makers. Only minato's parents are ninjas and they are looked down by the family.**

**Thanks, now…drumroll please.. *drumroll* here's chapter one!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"okay class, this year, we are going to have an exchange program. The hokage has made a treaty with whirlpool , so in order to strengthen the bond between our villages, the amazing sandaime has created a student exchange program. The top 3 students will go along with 3 random students. There would be 3 boys and 3 girls. "said Ebiko sensei.

Many whispers were heard.

"since you all are only 9 years old, you'll need your parents signature. You'll be there for 3 months along with the great sakumo sensei and ashitaka **(A/N: OC, female)** sensei. And then at the end of the year your hosts will be staying with you."

More whispers and murmurs were heard.

"Quiet. Okay since it's April and you guys just had your exam in march-" groans were heard. "shush. You'll be going there in may till July, so you'll sadly have to skip mid-year exams but you'll have to take their exams there. They'll be coming September till November so they'll be taking our end year tests."

"but anyway, for the student list,we've already came to a decision. Top three for last month's examination was Namizake Minato, Hyuuga Hiashi and uchiha mikoto. The other three candidates would be Yamanaka Inoichi, Hyuuga hitomi and Mitarashi Imoni. You six are suppose to meet your sensei's accompanying you at the top of the hokage monument tomorrow at 0730 hours for briefing. If you are late your place would be given away. So don't be late. Other students who choose to participate may have their chance next year or term." said ebiko sensei. Just then the bell rang.

"you guys can go home now remember to work on your taijutsu stances."

All of the students went out. Some congratulating them and some brooding.

"hey. I guess being a nerd paid off for you eh?" said inoichi

"haha. I'm not a nerd. I don't study 24/7." replied minato

"yea..yea..anyway, wanna grab some ramen with choza and shikaku"

"Sure, I told my grandma I'd come back after 5 so yeah." replied minato instantly.

Inoichi laughed… /minato and ramen/ (**a/n: "/…/" means thought bubble.:))**

"Shikaku!Choza! Lets go to ichiraku's for lunch!" shouted minato.

"troublesome" said shikaku

"aww, c'mon shika" said choza.

"c'mon, lets go! Shika, I have a shogi set in my bag, we can go play at ichiraku's" said minato.

Minato saw a small smile form on his lazy friends face followed by an "okay". Inoichi and choza just groaned. Their match could last for an hour plus.

They reached ichiraku's five minutes later. Choza ordered 5 bowls of ramen and minato ordered 2. Minato would order more but he didn't have much money. Inoichi and shikaku ordered one each.

They began their match. One hour later, they were full and done playing shogi. Shikaku won.

"Ok, c'mon, it's only 3 something, lets practice taijutsu!" said Minato

They were too lazy so they ditched minato. Minato sighed and went to training ground 33.

* * *

Minato took his approved permission slip and went to the top of the hokage monument. He was the first one there. Soon after his friends arrived and finally, the teachers.

"okay, ebiko sensei already told you most of it. Now sakumo sensei will be telling you your hosts and when we'd be leaving for whirlpool." said ashitaka sensei. Sakumo sensei pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud

"alright. Namizake Minato, your host will be arashi aoba. Hyuuga Hiashi, your host would be Kamome Yashio. Hyuuga hitomi your host would be kaitei chihiro. Yamakana inoichi, your host will be Umi teishi. Uchiha mikoto, your host would be uzumaki kushina. And last, Mitarashi imoni, your host will be kamome yokoshii." said sakumo sensei.

"okay. We'll, you will leave on the 28th of this month. So you have about..3 weeks plus to get will take 2 days to get there. So pack your camping things and we'll call you. You'll need to put on a small performances so meet us here at 0900 hours tomorrow. I'll be in charge of girls and sakumo sensei will be in charge of boys" said ashitaka sensei.

They left and went home doing their own things. Minato went to the training grounds to work on his chakra control. minato wouldn't be taught how to control chakra until next term but since he is a prodigy, he managed to do it. And now he was working on his bunshin.

"bunshin no jutsu" said minato and he had made an exact replica of himself. A small yellow blonde boy with crystal blue eyes and long sideburns. His clone was wearing a white jacket with blue flames and white pants. **(a/n: check my ig for image…same username)**

Suddenly, he detected a few chakra signatures. They were very low and soft. He knew it could only be the girls from his ninja academy. Only the fangirls would have those type of chakra as they spent most of their time chasing guys.

He sighed loudly and asked "you girls going to come out or just stalk me?"

"wow. Minato-kun you are so talented!" said one girl.

"yeah. You're also soo cute! " said girl two.

"you totally deserve to go to whirlpool" said girl there.

Minato just left the clone there and ran away when they were fighting amongst themselves about 'minato-kun's true lover'

Seriously. There were only 3 girls inside the class who were okay. Mitarashi Imoni, Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hitomi.

Mitarashi Imoni was fierce like a tiger but she was pretty. She had purple hair and purple eyes. Uchiha mikoto was soft-spoken but she has a small fierce personality and they were close. Hyuuga Hitomi had midnight blue hair and pale pink eyes. She was very shy and kind. She was not shy with who she was comfortable with. She was also best friends with mikoto despite their clan rivalry.

Minato wandered off to the lake near the uchiha compound and he thought of his closest friends.

Yamakana inoichi was a fun-person. He loved to pull pranks on people and was a little perverted. Shikaku was quiet, lazy but very smart. Choza was lazy and big boned but powerful and a little bossy at times. They always hung out together and they are known as the ino-shika-cho trio. Minato occasionaly hung out with them but minato preferred training.

It was about lunch time and he decided to go home. He didn't really like his home. His parents were dead. They died four years ago on a mission but managed to complete it. They were both jounin.

-**flashback**-

_They were sent on a information gathering mission and we're very badly hurt. When they reached konoha, his father had sustained too much blood loss and died at the konoha village entrance door. The scroll rolled out of his hand with blood on it. His mother managed to make it to the hospital, but her lung had an infection. His mother was still alive, but only for 2 weeks. She accidentally burned the house or a fire was intentionally started, but they could never find any evidence._

_Minato was away at his cousins house at that time but many people came to the funeral even the third hokage._

_Minato couldn't remember much about them and that made him angry. He only had one picture of his family and one soft toy from his parents. His mother had yellow-blond hair and purple eyes. His father on the other hand had black hair and crystal blue eyes. He remembered looking the royal-coloured purple eyes every night and her singing a special lullaby for him to sleep. Since the deaths, he strived to become the best ninja in the whole world, so his new dream was to be hokage._

_He had a letter. It was in the Namizake vault. His parents had written to him just in case they died. He kept it in a special orange metal box along with the picture and soft toy. The letter said..._

_**Dear my sweet adorable handsome young man,**_

_**"hey minato, by the time you read this, we'll be gone. My dear precious son, we're sorry we couldn't watch you grow up. I want you to know, we love you. We always did. We want you to be a good boy. Be nice. Be slow to get angry. Remember to have manners. Don't forget anything we taught you. Eat healthy. Eat balanced meals of vegetables, meat and drink lots of water. You always had your dad's eyes, but my hair. You're a really handsome kid. Don't give up on life, be the best ninja. Make sure you're happy. Always he happy. Find a girl that makes you happy. Don't forget anything we taught you and be nice to your grandma. We'll be watching you from above. Love, mum.**_

_**Dear son, your mum already said almost all I wanted to, so be a good boy. We love you. Be nice to other kids and eat lotsa ramen, your mum just whacked me, eat healthy and remember that we are always in your heart, no matter where you go. Bye son. Love, dad.**_

_**Ps: I put a jutsu so this ink will last almost forever. Bye son. Be happy."**_

_He read it over 50 times that day. He could recite everything. Letter to letter, word to word and stain to stain._

-**flashback ends**-

He walked home smiling at people but inside he was sad. He remembered his parents words "always be happy". He finally reached and his grandma was strict. He had to sit right, sleep right, and do everything right.

After training and dinner, he decided to sleep. Everything went hazy. He saw a handsome man. One with blue eyes and black hair. Then he saw a small boy with yellow blonde hair and the same blue eyes.

"It would be hard to move on from the past, but build your own future. The one you want. Don't cry in the present time. Smile" that was what the man had said to the boy.

He woke up. He rubbed his eyes and his dream came back to him. He realized it was him and his father in the dream. He pondered on the message, thinking what it meant…he remembered his father saying that to him when his favourite grandfather died.

He decided to be happy from then on. It was like a sign for him to be happy. He cried one last time and made a small promise that he won't cry unless something bad happened.

He saw it was only 4 a.m. And went back to sleep. He didn't dream of anything else that night

He woke up at 7:15a.m. the same day. He put on his normal clothes. White jacket with blue flames. By the time he went down it was 7:35a.m. He grabbed a piece of bread and cooked himself an egg and drank a glass of milk. After that, he went out.

It was 7:45a.m by then and he went to training ground 33. His usual one and after that, he went to the hokage monument with 2 minutes to spare.

"okay. Since all of you are here, we talked about performing there to show our konoha culture. So who can name me konoha cultures?" asked sakumo sensei.

"fan dance?" said mikoto.

"no way am I doing that" said Imoni.

"yes you are.I'll teach you the routine and you'll have to do it. Okay. Now. What's next?" said ashitaka sensei.

" Okay so we have got two activities done for the girls, now another one for the boys and one altogether. And other people please give ideas!" said sakumo sensei.

"hmmmm..how about 'noh'**( a/n:performing arts)"** said Hyuuga Hiashi.

"noh, good idea Hyuuga it could be done with four boys, so I think thats all. Now the final dance, ashitaka sensei will explain" said sakumo sensei.

"okay. Since there are 3 girls, there will be 3 pairs of girls and boys. You guys will probably not dance or maybe just a little. You guys can put on a ninja performance. But of course without actually hurting each other"

"cool." said the guys.

"good. Now ashitaka sensei will work on your fan dance routine**(*Imoni grunts angrily*) **and bring your own plain white paper fans. You'll be painting on them" said sakumo sensei.

"for the theater performance, sakumo sensei will choreograph it. And all of you will work together to choreograph your teamwork performance" said ashitaka sensei

"you have an hour to choose your pairs and work on it. You can ask your friends but be back in exactly one hour" said sakumo sensei.

So all of them went to a corner to discuss their performance. They decided the pairings would be Mikoto and Minato, Imoni and inoichi and Hiashi and hitomi. **(a/n: same initials for first names were not planned)**.

"okay. Good. Now the dance would probably be four minutes, depending on the songs" said minato.

"we can mix another song into it. So that the dance and the ninja techniques will have the suitabile song" said Imoni

"I think I can mix the song" said inoichi.

"okay, so anyone got any ideas?" asked Hiashi

"hmmm..we can s-split the s-song like the first minute dancing then the last three minutes ninja" said hitomi becoming more comfortable with her current team.

"great idea hitomi" said Hiashi.

Hitomi just blushed.

They spent the rest of the hour coming up with moves and routines.

"kids, you done yet?" asked ashitaka sensei.

"kind of" replied minato.

They briefed them a little bit more then left them there to complete their choreography.

They made plans to meet each other and work on their routines so did their senseis.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, so what did you guys think? Review? The next few chapters will be up fast considering I just finished my exam and holidays are coming up. **

**Review would be much appreciated.****Continue on reading, questions? Ask. I will reply in my next a/n.**

**Follow my instagram; **_uchihasasuke012606_

**-Love, **

**Sasuke012606**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yay. Some of you guys from instagram read it, thanks guys. Comment on my picture if you read this, lol. I just realisedi spelled "namikaze" wrong, sorry. Stupid friends using namizake. lol**

**Replies:**

**Shikairi: thanks for clearing that up!:D hahah, but their clan will still make sake:P**

**Lilyflower: minato is popular and a prodigy. The namikaze clan isn't really popular, only for their sake. They are going to whirlpool and the fan dance well is a part of konoha tradition' japan tradition, so they are going there and showing their tradition as well as a dance. That's the way in like real life. I was part of an exchange program. So yeah(:**

Chapter two

**-+- three weeks later -+-**

They were all ready to leave after saying farewell to their guardians. Three extra jounin accompanied them each to guard the Hyuga heir, the female Hyuga and the uchiha.

They ran there and occasionally stoped for rest and food. After fivr days, they reached whirlpool around 6 a.m.

"wow! The boat ride was crazy. I bet if the Umi clan didn't steer us, we'd be dead" said inoichi

"yeah. Your host family is pretty cool" mumbled the green looking minato.

"yours was erm arashi aroba or something right?"

"arashi aoba" said minato taking a counter sea sick pill offered by one of the sensei's that just greeted them.

"hello achiro-san, kiren-san **(a/n: OCs)**" said sakumo sensei.

"sakumo-san, ashitaka-san" said the female sensei with custard coloured long hair and black eyes.

"sakumo, ashitaka" said the male sensei with blue hair and purple eyes.

"this is minato, Hiashi, Mikoto, Inoichi, hitomi and Imoni" said ashitaka sensei while pointing to the respective kids.

"oh, I see, we have two Hyugas and an uchiha. Hmm." said kiren sensei(**female**)

"if you don't mind, the respective clan heads wanted a jounin bodyguard to follow them" said sakumo

"oh, it's quite alright, they will be informed. But I'm not sure if they have extra rooms for the bodyguard" said kiren sensei.

"oh, well. It's okay. They're being paid and they brought their tents"

"hm, okay" replied kiren.

Minato observed that achiro sensei was quiet and thoughtful. It immediately reminded him of Aburame shibi minus the sunglasses and trench coat.

"so, since it's Saturday, we told the kids to gather around eight, and since you're about two hours early, we can show you around I guess, unless you wanna grab something to eat" said achiro quietly but loud enough to hear.

"hmm, let me ask the kids" replied their female ashitaka sensei.

After some discussing, they decided to let their host families give them a tour while they went to get some food.

About two hours later, they went to whirlpool ninja academy.

All the kids were there.

"Good morning children of whirlpool and visitors of Konoha, I am the uzukage, part of the uzumaki clan. Anyway, we are joined by the konoha students for as you know, will be joining us for three months with their host family." said the red hair whirlpool kage.

"I heard that you prepared a few performances and you can perform them on Monday during assembly. So I'll leave you to the capable hands of kiren and achiro. Oh and once again, welcome!" said the kage.

The kage left with his escorts. Then kiren sensei started introducing the kids.

"okay, when I call your name, konoha students please step forward and step next to your host is arashi aoba, Namikaze Minato's host. This is kamome yashio, Hyuga Hiashi's host, followed by uzumaki kushina, uchiha mikoto's host. Next is Umi teishi, host of yamakana inoichi. This is kaitei chihiro, host of Hyuuga Hitomi and lastly, this is kamome yakoshii, host of mitarashi Imoni." said kiren sensei.

Everyone was standing next to their host and they started chatting. A few minutes later, they were allowed to meet their host family after the debriefing. They walked to where their family was.

Minato saw a very beautiful girl while walking to his host family. She had red hair and violet purple eyes. Same colour as his mother's eyes, but not the shade. She was wearing a red kimono with a golden phoenix sewed on. He realized he was staring and he shook his head and walked to his host family.

"hello, you must be minato-kun" said the mother of aoba.

"hai, hello arashi-san" replied minato.

"no need for formalities, just call me aunty or hana. this is my husband, he's the real arashi."

"ha-ha, yes, you can call me uncle or arashi"

"with all do respect, I would rather add the -san honorific if I call you your respective names, sorry" replied minato .

Aoba's parents were shocked and pleased with the young man's attitude.

"nah, it's okay, now minato, do you want to eat first or take a tour around whirlpool or unpack?" asked hana-san.

"erm, anything will do" replied Minato.

"okay, you look tired, we'll unpack then I'll cook lunch and you can get your tour later"

"that sounds great hana-san"

"good" replied both Aoba's parents.

After some walking, they reached his house. They lived in a bungalow with a stream at the back and a small garden in front.

"c'mon, I'll show you round the house" said aoba enthustically.

"okay" replied minato with a grin.

"excuse us, otoutou, okasan" said aoba

"you may go" replied both of them

"thank you arashi-san, hana-san" said minato and ran off with aoba.

"so this is the living room, that is the kitchen, that is the downstairs toilet, store room, small maids room, but we don't have a maid, that's the dining room, and that's the stairs, c'mon lets go up!" said aoba

Minato smiled and complied.

"this is the living hall upstairs, that is my mums room, that's my room, pretty cool huh? And that room is my little sisters and my little bro's room. They're twins. You don't mind sharing a room with me do you?"

"no, I don't mind, where's your sis and bro?"

"great! oh, they're at my aunt's house"

"oh. Why?"

"well you were coming, so we put them there for a while then we can pick them up after you settle in!"

"oh, okay then. So erm, should I unpack?"

"yeah, you should"

"Kay"

Minato immediately liked his room. It was blue with a whole aquarium on the wall. Blue beds and cupboards and a big window.

Minato took out a few scrolls from his backpack and did the tiger sign and 2 small luggage bags and one other small bag poofed out of the scrolls.

"wow! you can do fuinjutsu already? Sugoi! **(a/n: awesome in jap)** We aren't learning that till like next month!"

"oh, erm, we also didn't learn it yet. Erm, I read some textbooks on it and when I was small, my parents had some books on fuinjutsu and ninjutsu, so I studied them."

"oh. We also have a clan that specializes in fuinjutsu. Erm the uzumaki clan. they're also like the founders of whirlpool so the kage is an uzumaki! We have one if the clan daughters in our class. She's really pretty and nice and an awesome ninja. She has red hair"

"oh, yeah I saw that girl" replied minato.

"haha, yeahhhh..sadly, our county's population is only bout 350"

"oh" said minato.

"yeah, it's small but it's nice and homey. Everyone knows everyone"

"oh, cool" said Minato while unpacking.

"that closet is yours, sorry it ain't that big and thats your bedside table"

"oh, thats not small. Thanks!"

By the time he finished unpacking, it was almost lunch time.

"Aoba!" shouted the mother.

Aoba ran downstairs ninja style and minato followed.

"yes,okasan?"

"go pick up your siblings"

"Kay okasan"

"bring minato along"

"Hai. Bye okasan"

"bye hana-san" said minato

After they said bye, they went to Aoba's aunt's house.

" hello aunty, i came to collect those rascals!" said aoba playfully.

"hahaha, hold on dear, I'll go get them. Why don't you come in?" asked the lady.

"okay, my friend will also be coming in" said Aoba

"sure. Is that minato?" asked the aunty looking at the blonde boy.

"yes aunty"

"hello aunty" said minato

"hello dear, there you go, your two little 'rascals'" said the lady smirking

"we not rascal. You are" said the little girl. (**a/n: its purposely broken English)**

"yea. You're the rascal nii-san!" said the boy.

"okay, thank you aunty. See you next week for dinner?"

"bye aunty" said minato

The twins then realised the blonde boy . As they exited the door, aoba began introducing Minato to the kids.

"shiro, yuki, this is my friend minato. You can call him minato-nii said Aoba.

"hello minato-nii, my name is shiro, that is my sister, yuki" said shiro.

"I was going to say that poop head!" said yuki

"hello shiro-chan, yuki-chan. How old are you" said minato.

Both of them raised their pudgy fingers to show 4. Minato always wanted younger siblings.

"wow. Four years old. You guys are old!" said Minato smirking.

"nii-san, I like this new nii-san!" exclaimed yuki.

"is that so.. more than me?" said aoba feigning a pout.

"NO! I never said that." said yuki

Aoba and minato started laughing.

"hmmph. Fine. I no friend you two poop heads anymore" said yuki pouting.

They laughed harder at her pronouncation of words.

"stop it!" she shrieked.

"hai..hai..sorry yuki-chan" said aoba.

"Nii-san, carry!?" yuki.

"I wanna carried too" shouted shiro

"hai..hai.. Minato, would you mind carrying yuki?"

"nope, I wouldn't mind. Come one yuki-chan, hop on my back" said minato bending down.

**(*yuki pounces on minato's back*)**

"ooof. I didn't mean it literally yuki-chan" said minato

"too bad!" she said sticking out her tounge.

"c'mon shiro. Up on my back" said aoba and shiro climbed on

"nii-san, can we get sweet?"

"no, shiro, lunch will be ready soon"

"I told you nii-san will say no" whispered shiro loudly.

"yeah. Nii-san mean!" whispering yuki loudly not realizing that it was loud.

"I heard that yuki" said Aoba.

The twins paled and minato started laughing. They reached home and dropped the twins off at the playing room while the last remnants of lunch were being prepared.

After about 15 minutes, Aoba's mother called them. They went into the dining room. They went to sit down at their respective seats.

It was a six-seater table. The father sat at the head of the table with aoba on the right and shiro on the left. Next to Aoba was minato. Opposite of Aoba's father was Aoba's mother and to her right, was yuki. Both of the toddlers sat on high chairs.

"itadakimasu" said the parents followed by the kids.

Minato tasted the first bite of his onigiri and he loved it. It was like it exploded with flavor in his mouth.

_Unagi onigiri_. thought minato

He then tried the salmon sushi and the soba noodles. He loved them all. He didn't realise that Aoba's family excluding the toddlers were watching Minato eat the food with joy.

When minato opened his eyes, he saw them looking at him and he blushed.

"s-sorry, it's just that the food is really good aunty" said Minato after taking a sip of his ocha

"its okay Minato-kun" I'm good you like my cooking" said the mother

"well you should. My mother owns the best restaurant in whirlpool!" said aoba happily

"your Mum is indeed an awesome chef!" said minato.

"kiss-up" said aoba smirking.

They went back to eating the food while the two young boys asked for seconds. After the lunch, minato helped wash up and they took their tour.

"okay, so minato, there are only about 400 people in this place." Said the father.

"wasn't it 350 otou-san?" asked aoba.

"That was when our first hokage was in charge silly" said aoba's mother

"Oh..rightt" said aoba sheepishly

"Good, anyway, there are 7 major clans. Each of them has a population of 50 more or less" said the father.

"Yeah. The major clan here would be the Uzumaki's, the Umi's, the Kamome's , the Kaitei's, and the Arashi's" said the mother.

"the uzumaki clan normally have red hair, our second kage is an uzumaki. They specialize in fuinjutsu and ninjutsu, they also have a long life-span. The longest record was 172 years old, our first hokage. Next would be the umi clan, they are a small clan that steers boats and are good in genjutsu. The kamome clan on the other hand, one of the most famous clans here and in most water countries, specializes in summoning sea creatures and in kinjutsu. Next would be the kaitei clan they are in charge of sending messages and most of them works as civilians but they specialize in fuinjutsu. Our clan specializes in wind chakra and water elements. We specialize in ninjutsu." Said the father looking at minato to see if he understood.

"cool" said minato.

"Okay, the last two clan's population is little. The taki clan is a very secluded clan. They can communicate with tigers. The last clan would be the kawa clan. They mainly provide food for the country and they specialize In kinjutsu" said the mother.

"Wow! Speaking to tigers? Sugoi! we have a clan that deals with bugs and dogs!" said minato.

"Oh, the aburame's right?" asked aoba

"Yeah and the inuzuka's."

"Okay, so that is the ninja academy. Not too far from there is the park. Its normally pretty cool here and windy, so its perfect to fly kites. Aoba and the twins loves to go to the beach to fly kites." Said the mother.

"Yeah, kites are cool!" shouted yuki.

"yeah it flies so high and its so colourful" said shiro.

"yeap, have you flown a kite before?" asked aoba

"Erm, I think I did once long time ago."

"Once only, that's not enough. Okasan! Can we go to the beach next weekend?" asked aoba.

"Sure darling." Said the mother.

"Don't call me that okasan!" said aoba

"You should be happy your mum calls you that" said minato his eyes flashing a brief moment of anger followed by emotionless.

"w-what? Oh. Yeah. Sorry okasan" said aoba startled by minato's comment.

The parents also realized the slight change in mood before minato pretended to be happy again and they mentally noted this down.

* * *

**A/N: sorry bout the misspelling of namikazes. Anyway, review?:) and I already posted the pic of minato's jacket. Check it out. **

**Next chapter: a bit on mikoto and uzumaki's and the performamce!**

**Love, **

**-sasuke012606**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter three!:D you're welcome lily flower!(: sorry for spelling mistakes!:( anyone wanna beta for me?:P PM me kays?:D**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Mikoto was walking or rather riding on the horse back to the uzumaki estate.

"hello mikoto, this is my father, uzumaki tsuyoi on the white horse and that is my mother uzumaki kogarana on the other white horse with the black tail and mark."

"oh. Hello tsuyoi-san, koragana-san, it's very nice to meet the legendary uzumaki clan" said mikoto

"hello mikoto, its very nice to meet a member of the famous uchiha clan." said the mother

"yes, hello mikoto. Nice to meet you" said the father.

"daddy, you don't have to be so bland!" said kushina

"well, later in the house, I wont be. I already told you princess" said the father.

"Kay daddy" said kushina.

"hello uzumaki-san, my name is aburame sato, I'll be uchiha mikoto's guard." said the man in green vest

"okay, we have a few extra rooms, I'll ask one of the maids to clean up for i ask why isn't an uchiha guarding an uchiha?" said the father.

"thank you sir. Oh. Because the hokage needs most of the uchiha's for missions and police officers" said the Aburame

"I see. Thank you sato"

"welcome sir"

"mikoto, do you like the colour pink?" asked kushina.

"oh, it's pretty nice kushina, bit I think I prefer like blue or about you?"

"yeah, i like red, purple and blue too. Mainly aquamarine. It reminds me of the sea."

"oh. One of the students that came on this program loves blue too. He's pretty nice, and one of my close friends. He has yellow-blond hair and he loves to wear this blue and white jacket." said mikoto

"oh, i think i saw him. That's cool. If only I had blue eyes"

"your eye colour is really nice. It's like violet flowers. Plus, that guy also has blue eyes.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him. Anyway. We've reached" said kushina smirking

"uchiha san. Do you need help getting off the horse" asked sato.

"please, call me mikoto and no thank you sir, and to you kushina. Impossible, he's just friend, plus we are only 9." said mikoto

"okay then" said sato keeping an eye on mikoto as she was getting down from the horse

"anyway, you wanna share room or have your own?" asked jushina as they were walking toward the house.

"Oh, anything is fine kushina, really."

"mikoto, I asked you to decide." Said kushina and mikoto sighed

"Lets share a room?"

"sure, just what I was thinking!" said kushina smiling brightly

"uzumaki-san, uchiha san" said the guard standing at the house.

"thankyou" said the father, followed by the others and mikoto

"Uzumaki-san, you have a really nice house here" said mikoto looking at the kazekage.

"No need with the '-san' suffix, just call me uncle, or tsuyoi" said tsuyoi.

"okay tsuyoi-san" said mikoto

"you don't have to add the 'san', dear" said kogarana.

"its manners, kogarana-san, my tou-san said that I have to add '-san'when talking to adults" said mikoto.

"Okay then, so mikoto, are you allergic to anything?" asked kogarana

"nope"

"good, cause we are having salmon sushi, sea urchin (**a/n: expensive delicacy**), squid, bird's nest and some other food." Said kushina

"Oh, cool. I love bird's nest" said mikoto

"yeah, me too…and chocolate cakes." Said kushina

"Me too!" said mikoto

"daddy, can we please have some chocolate cake with strawberries and matcha ice cream on top? Pretty please?" asked kushina

"hmm, of course, but only one slice, we don't one those perfect teeth of yours rotting now do we?" said the father smiling warmly

'_so the father is nice and warm…if only my dad was like that all the time' _thought mikoto.

"so kushina dear, why don't you show kushina your room and then come down for lunch? I'll ask the chefs to prepare it in 30 mins" said kogarana.

"yes mummy, come on mikoto" said kushina running upstairs.

Mikoto followed happily.

"so that there, is my parents room, there is my mum's closet, that room is my mum's accessory closet, over there is our fancy clothes closet, hmm… that room is our indoor gym, that room is well, secret kage stuff, and this one is my room. Next to it is my play room." Said kushina

"wow. Your house is big."

"I bet yours is too ms uchiha."

"yeah, well, but maybe only half your house size"

"that's still pretty big!"

"hn"

"anyway, welcome in" said kushina

Mikoto was shocked. She expected pink, but no. kushina's room was royal purple with a huge queen size beds, yellow lights and some purple lamps, with a few aquamarine blue closets and toy cabinets. Her curtains were grey and there was another section of the room which was a small section for studying, which was aquamarine blue and had a small tank inside wi with a white wooden table.

"sugoi. Your room is so awesome"

"hehe, thanks…yeah my daddy hired some people to do it." Blushed kushina

"so this is how it feels eh to be a kage's daughter, only daughter some more."

"hey, its not that nice, when I go out, I have to be all prim and proper. and anyway, why don't you come lie down on the bed with me? The maids already unpacked and sectionized your clothes and all"

"oh, okay then. But it looks like we only have 20 mins left."

"yeah, why don't we play with my Barbie dolls, I have a few" said kushina

"okay, don't tell anyone, but I actually love Barbie dolls" said mikoto putting her pink out

"your secret save with me" said kushina pinky swearing

"why don't you want people to know?"

"well, see I am sort of a girly girl, but at the same time guy-ish. My best friend is also a girly girl but horribly shy."

"oh, well, cool. I'm a girly girl I guess."said kushina smiling

"I cant wait till you meet minato and hitomi"

And around 15 minutes later, they went downstairs for lunch and then swimming an hour agter that at their swimming pool.

* * *

The weekend passed by really fast and before minato knew it, it was already Monday. The day of the performance.

They arrived at the academy around 6 in the morning to rehearse. The academy only starts at 8 in the morning. So they practiced. The parents of the whirlpool students involved could come. The girls were all wearing yukatas' with a konoha shinobi sign at the collar with some simple black leaf designs. The boys were wearing kimonos' with the same design but with gold leaf designs.

Mikoto wore red, while minato wore black . Hitomi wore a blue yukata and hiashi wore a dark blue kimono. Imoni wore a purple kimono while inoichi wore a purple-black yukata

Time passed by and eventually, it was time for them to perform.

"Good morning students of whirlpool academy. Today, we are joined by our comerade, konoha village that just signed a treaty with us, thus forming this new exchange program to strengthen the bonds" said the red haired kage.

All the students at the academy that were present suddenly started talking loudly.

"quiet. Ok. Let me introduce to you uzu's students taking part." said the uzukage introducing the fellow students.

When it was time to introduce the konoha's shinobi-in-training, they got full attention from the audience

"okay. First up is Hyuuga Hitomi." a few 'whoops and cheers' were heard and a very red hitomi walking away.

" Next is Hyuuga Hiashi" more fan-girls were screaming

"quiet or leave. Show respect to them" said the kage.

"hm. The next konoha student is Mitarashi imoni." said the kage. Few 'whoops' were heard and imoni glared daggers at them and threw a paper shuriken at the boys. She walked away after that only to be semi-scolded by ashitaka sensei.

The kage cleared his throat

"now. The other student is Namizake Minato" when he walked onto the stage, some glares were sent at him while the girls went googly eyes over him. Minato didn't know what to do, so he just smiled which to his dismay, got more screaming girls

"next would be Uchiha Mikoto. Followed by Yamakana Inoichi." the boys clapped very hard when they saw mikoto and a few girls cheered for him .

"okay, now that thr introductions are complete, the konoha academy students are going to put on 3 small performances." said the kage. The kage walked away to his designated seat and passed the mic to sakumo.

"oh. Okay.. So good morning uzu academy!"

The younger kids replied "good morning sensei"

"good. Now our school, from konoha would be putting on a small performance. One by the girls, guys and lastly, together"

"okay, first we shall start with the guys."

Claps of hands were heard and the guys started doing the 'noh'.

They were doing about the history of konoha and how the battle of the first hokage and uchiha madara happened. After they were done, everyone clapped loudly

"next is…the fan dance by the girls. Uchiha mikoto, Hyuga hitomi and mitarashi imoni" said sakumo

They started the fan dance and dance gracefully to the song prepared. After that, there were some claps.

"and last one would be the performance of the guys and girls. They'll be dancing and something interesting will happen."

They girls danced followed by the boys, around 1 minute into the dance people looked bored and the song changed. They started pretending to fight and throwing origami shurikens at each other at the same time making them dodge it like james bond and they started fighting like bruce lee. At the end of the show, minato threw a tiny smoke bomb that exploded rainbow gas saying "konoha academy" and everyone clapped loudly and some people even whooped.

That was the first ever dance in history of both places that had dance and had some taijutsu, ninjutsu and fuinjutsu.

"thankyou" said sakumo as the kids walked off the stage.

After that they changed and went to their respective host and after a few more announcements, they went to their respective classes. There was only one class, before this it was two, but 5 civillians dropped out.

They went to their resoective places. There were 17 students excluding the exchange students, so the people had to move in order for the host to sit with the guest. The chairs were arranged in pairs, so there were 12 pairs or tables, in 3 rows.

The teacher hadn't come in and they had about 15 minutes free time till their first subject, so they put down their bags and everyone was crowding around them, but not too close to where kushina was, they did not want to alert one of the body guards that was keeping an eye on her from afar.

"hey, that girl has weird eyes" said one of the girls in the class

"that's the Hyuga bloodline limit. Its very powerful. Don't insult her, Kaori." said one of the boys in monotone voice

"Well, its not my fault her eyes are…white, shin." said that girl, now known as kaori

"yeah, she does look weird. Especially her hair, its so…short" said the girl behind mai

"Hey! Stop bullying her. She is way prettier and stronger than you guys!" shouted mikoto seeing hitomi's eyes turn red

"says you. You're not even pretty." said kaori

Mikoto was taken aback. She knew she wasn't pretty but she didn't know what to say. Minato looking at the small drama happening decided to go over there and defend his friend.

"Hey, guys. Please, just don't fight. You're all pretty" said minato

" .gosh. the blond kid minoto thinks I'm pretty!" squealed kaori

"its minato, what is minoto?!." Said minato

"his name is so dreamy and those blue eyes…" said one of the 2 girls behind azu.

Aoba smirked and went over.

"minato, so you're the new catch hmm?" said aoba

"w-what. No" said minato

"you better watch out for riku"

"hn, let me guess… that guy coming here, with that brown haired girl clinging to him?"

"yep"

"so, new student eh?" asked riku rudely while he dismissed the girl

"Not literally, I'm just here for the exchange program" said minato inwardly smirking at his startled face.

"think its funny?"

"I never said that." Said minato smiling back at him. Minato remembered, best way to treat people is to smile, even if its sarcastic. There were 'oooh's heard and riku snapped.

He pulled back his fist and aimed to punch him.

*thwak*

Riku smirked, his hand heard, but that'll teach him. But he realized something. Why was his face so hard? They all heard a poof sound and saw that a was chair breaking apart…and broke. All of them were stunned. Even the konoha students. Namikaze minato had just done the kawamiri no jutsu. And it wasn't even taught. They haven't gone through chakra training yet. Maybe in one month's time.

"sugoi!" shouted inoichi and the class started cheering. None of them learnt it and minato was near one of the tables standing there. In front of riku, a blue wooden chair in 9 pieces.

Just then, the teacher decided to come in.

"whats happening?" asked the teacher, pissed

"daichi sensei! It was all riku's fault" said one of the girls

Riku was stunned there. Minato took pity and lied

"sensei, it was m-my fault" said minato

Minato saw riku's eyes widen.

"well, although you are an exchange student, for causing disruption in class, you will have to get punished. Stay back after school for an hour." Said daichi sensei

"y-yes sensei, sorry sensei." Replied minato.

The others stared at him in disbelief. The sensei walked up to the blackboard and asked the exchange students to introduce themselves(dream, fav food, likes and dislikes) after their name was called.

"Hyuga hiashi, Hyuga hitomi"

"my name is hyuga hiashi. I wouldn't call it a dream, because it is not one, my destiny is to become clan leader, my favourite food is…garlic fried rice, I like a few things, and dislike a lot of things" said hiashi in a monotone, barely audible voice

"m-my name is h-hyuga hitomi, m-my dream is to be a g-great ninja and get m-m-maried one day. I l-like cinnamon rolls, i- like many t-things, and I d-dislike p-people who m-make p-people feel sad and I dislike b-bullies" said hitomi shyly

"hm, okay…next, mitarashi imoni and Namikaze minato"

"my name is imoni, if you guys haven't heard the sensei say, I want to be the toughest ninja and head of the T&I unit, my favourite food Is dango, I like knives, kunais and big jackets, I dislike pink, girly-ish girls, girly things and pink" said imoni.

"hello, my name is Namikaze minato, my dream is to be hokage! My favourite food is ramen and onigiri, I like many things, like training. I dislike people who are mean and pick fights for no reaon and I don't like others getting in trouble" said minato humbly but with power

"okay, good. Next, uchiha mikoto and yamakana inoichi" said the sensei

"my name is mikoto, my dream is to be the best genjutsu specialist in the world,my favourite food is…chocolate cake and bird's nest. I like many things, such as my best friend hitomi and minato, I like hurting people who hurt my friends. I dislike people who hurt others, and most of all, I dislike people who are show offs and prideful"

"my name is inoichi. My dream is to be the best ninja in traps, cause it will help my pranks, i love to eat unagi, I like, no wait…love pranks and I like my friends, I dislike people who dislike pranks and I dislike people who dislike lame jokes" said inoichi happily

"okay, so please sit down and we will begin today's lesson."said the sensei.

While the sensei was talking, aoba decided to ask why minato took the blame when it wasn't his fault and minato simply said "I dislike people getting in trouble". Aoba was stunned, they continued studying.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

A/N: next chapter would be recess and the detention thing!(: nothing really big. And some other small incidents. I guess the chapters in uzu wont be that long, maybe about 8 chapters or less, lots of funny pointless dramas coming up and serious stories at the same time.

**I hope you guys keep reading, I'll update asap in the next week, but I'll be gone for 2 days, I'll probably post up a chapter before that!**

**Tune in for the next chapter although this is not a radio station:P  
kk, bye guys. Leave a review!  
and they changed ffic format!:O  
lol, leave a review bout anything, doesn't 100% have to be 100% story related!**

**Love,**

**-sasuke012606-**


	4. Chapter 4 (FILLER BUT FUNNY)

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I GTG((its 3:17am)) ! Heh, okay anyway, this chapter is just for funn!:D  
funny scene lets just say when KUSHINA is older!:) age 15 in school!  
**

**okay, my awesome followers for this story: **

-xxxkirmizibeyazxxx

-zas118

**awesome reviewer:**

**-**lilyflower

-Shikairi

**FILLER****((TOTALLY UNRELEVANT TO THIS STORY))**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Kushina laid in her simple white bed sheet bedroom at the orphanage trying to hide her feelings although only she and the other civilians were there, it was late, she fell asleep thinking about what happened that day

**((FLASHBACK STARTS))**

"_kushina? Lets skip class for a while? Like just walk to the toilet, I wonder if I will see fugaku"_

"_okay, you ask sensei. I don't think we will. I wonder if I will see….minato"_

"_That nerd from the first class wearing glasses, from our physics tuition?"_

"_Duh he's hot okay without glasses, and don't tell anyone. Only you know!" said kushina_

"_psh no, anyway, you brought your phone right? And yes I wont tell anyone as long as you keep your mouth shut about fugaku he is in hitomi's class you know"_

"_Yes and of course I know that"_

"_okay, lets go and like take pics or something"_

"_b-but I always have this phobia of my phone ringing during ms mitarashi's class"_

"_then silent it"_

"_okay" said kushina_

_So they went and eventually came back to class. _

_***bell rings***_

"_Recess! Come on lets go meet up with hitomi and the others" said mikoto_

"_Sure!" said kushina_

_They were eating ramen, onigiri and salmon when mikoto went to wash her hands, hitomi suddenly asked a question that made kushina spit out her noodles._

"_do you like minato?" _

"_w-what? NO!" said the tomboy kushina_

"_okay. Good"_

"_W-why would you think that?"_

"_Oh, you see, hizashi suddenly asked me that, apparently, the whole group thinks you like him"_

"_what? I don't even talk to him" said kushina_

"_well, I don't know, he asked me yesterday"_

"_o-oh"_

***bell rings***

The_ bell rang and they decided they had to go to the toilet. Hitomi was walking in front of the group with chihiro_

"_so yeah like oh my gosh, I mean I just started talking to him on facebook like yesterday!"_

"_maybe its just cause you talk to him on twitter and go to the same tuitions as him"_

"_Yeah, but only phyics and like jap,its not like I have ever talked to him in school"_

"_still…come on lets just go toilet."_

"_fine"_

_And just their luck, minato came out of the boys toilet which was just next to the girls toilet and said "hi". Kushina said hi and waved back. That when she realized all his friends who were at the stairs barely 50 meters away stared at her awkwardly._

"_shit" she cursed and went into the toilet complaining to mikoto_

_They went back to class and sat at their place_

"_It was sooooo weird! They were all staring" said kushina_

"_I knowwww! Maybe he does like you" said mikoto_

"_w-what? N-no" said kushina_

"_well, lets check his twitter" said mikoto_

"_fine" said kushina on-ning her phone. It was a free period_

_They were reading his tweets_

"_oh my gosh 12 hours ago! It was like when I talked to him"_

"_He posted so many love tweets"_

"_yeah oh my gosh like…'if a girl asks you questions, you better tell her the truth, because she already likely know the answer' I was asking him questions" said kushina_

"_omg, look at this!" said mikoto pointing to the phone_

'_if you like a girl, you better tell her before you loose ger forever' _

"_he totally likes you" said mikoto_

"_n-no. gosh this is akward! I am never the center of attention! I like am always the tomboy" said kushina_

"_check if he ever tweeted these things!" said mikoto_

_Okay… so kushina checked_

"_no, he hasn't. yesterday was his like second time" said kushina_

"_he totally likes you"_

"_NOO!" said kushina_

"_don't you want him to?"_

"_y-yes, buti don't want to believe in things that might not happen"_

"_hn"_

"_its weird being kinda the center of attention"_

"_I know! this year, our whole group thinks I like fugaku"_

"_yeah, but you do"_

"_s-so? Doesn't mean that they have to know, he's a playboy"_

"_yeah. Gosh I'm so glad you told me" said kushina_

"_hn, whatever"_

_Kushina smiled despite the awkwardness both of them felt_

"_oh and the whole class knows about zen liking you"_

"_oh shut up kush" _

"_no, hahaha, thanks to that jerk"_

"_yes, our whole class knows"_

"_yeah..that day was sooo akward" said mikoto_

"_totally, anyway. "_

"_So what are you going to do with minato? Still going to talk to him?" asked mikoto_

"_Duhh. I'll just ignore this thing ever happened"_

"_so to sum it up. He talks to you and suddenly tweets love quotes?"_

"_yes"_

_Mikoto started laughing and kushina lightly slapped her on the arm_

"_okay..okay..i'm sorry" said mikoto_

"_at least we don't have school next week"_

"_yeahhh!"_

"_you know, its kinda good I guess this all happening"_

"_i…guess"_

"_I mean, its weird, but at least he knows like something bout me liking him, even though they just suspect"_

"_yeah. I mean like I think he totally likes you"_

"_haih, if only"_

"_I mean you see, he's the quiet type of guy, I think he told the group that he likes you so that people like somehow think that you like him"_

"_your theory is weird"_

"_hn, whatever."_

**((FLASHBACK ENDS!))**

"I'm sleepy" mumbled kushina and she fell asleep

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, really hot chapter its like 3a.m. and I am like half done with the original chapter 4 and like I'm sleepy and going off to camp tomorrow for 2 days one night and I don't think that ll I should make you guys wait, so filler!**

**Hehe**

**This happened like 4 days ago in school and lets just say what happened to kushina happened to me  
o/o**

**So…d-do you think that guy…(who isn't actually that hot, but damn smart and level 130 plus in candy crush) l-likes me?hehe…**

**More filler episodes soon!:D**

kay, review? It's a lax chapter. Sooooo, yeah… awesome,good, bad, sucks?

**Love, **

**-sasuke012606-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I think I wont put that much of whirlpool and just go into konoha in like next chapter or next. Sorry guys! Heh, how did you like chapter 4?:p this chapter would be very boring, just trying to pass time. So yes. The next chapter will be like the last month in uzu. suckiest chapter ever in the history of sucky chapters. sorry! OH GOSH, I JUST REALISED I UPLOADED IT, BUT DID NOT POST IT. BUT ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS AND YOU GUYS WILL BE GETTING A 2 IN ONE PACKAGE DEAL:D and next week i am not (cant) update, so yeah:( :)**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter five.**

Minato was sitting attentively in class, kushina was just right in front of him, and sometimes, mikoto would turn around and quietly whisper the answer to the question teacher was asking or just say hi.

By the time he knew it, the bell rang.

"mikoto, have lunch with me under the sakura tree? Its my favourite spot" asked kushina

"sure, hey mind if minato join?" asked mikoto

"no, I don't." replied kushina

So they asked minato and aoba tagged along later adding hitomi and chihiro into the picture.

"hello" said kushina shyly

"o-oh…hello kushina"

"y-you know my name?" asked kushina shyly

"e-erm yes, aoba told me"

"oh"

"hey minato, who's the pretty girl next to kushina?" smirked aoba

"she is my closest friend, and she is pretty, but don't say that, its…weird"

"whatever, come on,introduce me to her!"

"fine… mikoto, meet my host, aoba"

"oh, hello" said mikoto brightly

"hey, do you like pranks?" asked aoba

"I don't mind them" said mikoto

"oh, I love pranks!"

"we have a guy who loves pranks too, you'd love to meet him"

"cool! Whats his name?"

"OI INOICHI! Come here!" shouted mikoto

Inoichi came towards where they were.

"yes, uchiha?"

"this guy loves pranks, you two would probably get along, bye now. I'll go talk to hitomi and kushina and save minato, looks like he's stuttering to death!"

"okay!" said both of them

* * *

"so m-minato, how did y-you learn the k-kawamiri no j-justsu?" asked hitomi

"Yeah minato, how? Did konoha already teach that?" asked kushina

"n-no, I just well, practice a lot"

"so what else can you do minato?" asked chihiro

"I don't know" said minato being humble

"Oh stop being humble minato" said mikoto

"Oh, youre back! Hows aoba?" asked kushina

"hn, he's a lot like inoichi"

"inoichi?" asked chihiro and kushina puzzled

"yeah that blond guy. Minato's best friend"

They talked a little while eating and mikoto noticed minato and kushina blushed and startled a quite a lot when they were talking to each other. She made a mental note to ask kushina about it

"so, why did you take the blame, baka?" asked mikoto

"you should know, I kinda started it I guess" said minato

"n-no, we were a-all t-there" said hitomi

"well, better me than him getting in trouble, plus, it wouldn't have been such a mess if I didn't do that kawamiri no jutsu" said minato

"you are so w-weird" said kushina.

Minato just smiled, soon after the bell rang. And all of them walked back into class

"okay class, now, we'll have a verbal pop quiz." Said the sensei

Groans were heard

"so this group would be group A, the middle one would be B and the one on the left, C. Most points adds 2% to your final percentage, we will take turns starting from the right until the end." said daichi sensei

"okay first question. What is chakra?"

A hand shot up from the A group

"zen?"

"chakra is the basic energy source necessary for ninja to perform most jutsu. Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two energies which are the physical energy and mental energy gained through experience and meditation" said zen

"okay two points to group A, next, how many zodiac signs are there? Taro?"

"12"

"good, next, group C, describe the 8 gates"

"the eight gates are are eight specific points along the chakra circulatory system that limit the overall flow of chakra within a ninja's body. Although the gates make the ninja weaker in battle, they limit the body's functions to keep it from expiring too soon" said shin

"good, two point to group C, now group A, mai name the 5 nature chakra elements"

"erm, water?" said mai and smiled

Mikoto, kushina and imoni rolled their eyes.

"yes, but there's more, opened to group A. oh yeah, other people can only answer once, so don't answer easy questions. Ah…yes kaori?"

"erm, water, music, stone, nature and erm sun?"

Many of the students laughed at kaori's answer

"what does she think this is? Winx club?" joked aoba directing it at minato and kushina, mikoto, chihiro and hitomi laughed

"no, okay, opened to the group. Ah yes…aoba?"

"simple sensei, water, earth, lightning, fire and wind" said aoba

"yes, good job, another point to group B, now, next…one type of jutsu and describe it."

"genjutsu. Genjutsu re techniques that use the chakra in the victim's mind system to create illusions. The most commonly seen genjutsu in the series is the simple creation of phantasms causing the targeted personto hear, see, smell, taste or feel sensations that are not actually there in order to manipulate them." Said

"yes, another 2 points to group B."

The quiz went on and finally the winner was predictably, group B. (minato's group)

* * *

(WITH MINATO AND AOBA)

The bell rang. School was over. Kushina headed home with mikoto. 3 weeks of school has passed since the quiz.

"Minato, we're going to kaa-san's shop for the whole day today kay?"

"oh, sure. Hold on let me just finish packing my school bag" said minato

So they cycled to the shop. Aoba's parents were very nice and got a bike for minato. Yuki and shiro could use it in the future, and they definitely weren't short of money.

* * *

(WITH KUSHINA AND MIKOTO)

"daddy?" asked kushina

"yes, princess?"

"since you're home today, can we please go to hana's restaurant?"

"sure. Hold on. Let me make a reservation"

"kay daddy!" said kushina happily and she went to her room to get ready with mikoto

* * *

(HANA'S RESTAURANT)

Minato was eating ramen and onigiri. The ramen in uzu wasn't even close to the awesomeness of ichiraku's but, it was good.

"hey, around 4 wanna go training?"

"sure" said minato while eating

Minato suddenly felt a painful elbow nudge from aoba.

"what?" said minato in pain

"Look who's there, your crush!" said aoba smirking

"w-w-what? N-n-no! she isn't my c-crush" said minato

"liar. You always stutter around her and how you look at her….and 2 days ago, you were saying her name in your sleep!"

"Was not"

"fine, I lied about the last one, but still,its obvious!"

"whatever aoba, nothings even going to happen, whe lives in uzu, I live in konoha."

"yes, but one day she or you might move"

"tch,. No whatever"

"chill bro" said aoba

Aoba smirked and walked over to mikoto and kushina

"Hey kushina, mikoto" said aoba

"oh, hey aoba! Is minato with you" asked mikoto

"yeah, he's over there"

"kay, come on, I'll bring you guys there."

"hold on let me ask my dady first" said kushina and she returned shortly

So they went to minato and after their meal, they went training and there were 2 bodyguards that followed, but not to closely.

They had finally reached the training field.

"hey mikoto, I'll fight or spar with you and kushina will be with minato, kay?" asked aoba smirking at mikoto and she got it

"Yes, I think I'll just go to the next training ground with you aoba. C'mon" said mikoto and they left. So minato and kushina started sparring just with taijutsu. After a while. They were tied.

"hey m-minato?" asked kushina

"yes?"

"can we not fight taijutsu only? Lets add fuinjutsu, you do know fuinjutsu right?"

"yeah, but just a little. Sensei did teach us at school"said minato

"right…. Heh" said kushina

They sparred again and yet again, they were tied.

Soon after, mikoto came back with aoba and they were laughing about something. Apparently, Aoba managed to convince mikoto to prank some of the villagers and mikoto liked it. They had sealed some blue paint in some scrolls and threw the scrolls and disrupted it and so they blue paint splashed on the villagers and some village elders. Minato was about to scold/lecture mikoto and aoba, but a laugh from kushina distracted him.

"g-gosh! You guys are so funny!" said kushina

"k-kushina?" stuttered mikoto.

"hahah, yes?"

"I thought you'd scold us, your dad is the uzukage after all" said aoba

"y-yeah, but I really don't like some village elders! They always keep dad so long in his office" said kushina

"hm, okay" said all three of them.

So after a long day, they went home.

* * *

-+next month+-

(HIASHI, YASHIO AND HITOMI, CHIHIRO)

"So, Yashio, how long have you liked that chihiro girl?"asked hiashi

"a long time… I think I'll ask her out today. What about you and that…hitomi girl?"

"i-I never said I liked her"

"dude. I can see it inyour eyes. That day when shin tried to flirt, I saw your hand clenched"

"tch. Never happened"

"sure, keep lying, anyway, I told them we'd meet them at the grocery market. Kaa-san wants me to buy some things and so happened I heard chihiro talking about how she was going."

"okay. Fine. Lets go then"

So they met at the lake.

"yo chihiro, hitomi" said yashio

"chihiro, hitomi."

"hey y-yashio, hiashi"

"hello y-yashio, h-hiashi" said hitomi

"s-so, yashio, what do you need to buy?"

"erm, some ramen for my nee-chan, ocha, rice , shoyu and some milk"

"o-oh, me too, except the ramen. I'm buying cinnamon rolls, hitomi loves them, so do I"

"A-awesome, hey…chihiro I wanted to ask you a question, can you excuse us please?"

"okay" responded hiashi and hitomi and they went to get some other groceries

"chihiro I've been meaning to ask you…well, I've sorta had…a crush on you for a while now, will you please go out with me?" asked yashio

Chihiro went red.

"y-yashio? A-are you serious? B-but why, why would a cool, sporty and like popular guy like me, I'm just plain"

"don't ever say that chihiro, I may only be 9, but you definitely aren't ugly or plain, in that matter. I don't know why I liked you. Maybe its just cause you are always so…focused in your training, studies and you are nice"

"o-oh….okay. well yashio, i-I like you too" said chihiro becoming redder by the minute

"good,so erm lets meet up after school tomorrow"

"yeah, I bet those love birds can also spend some time together" said chihiro

"what? Hitomi likes hiashi?"

"i-i-I… Shit!"

"okay, gosh. How bout this? We don't tell either of them their feelings for each other. Let the, figure it out themselves."

"okay yashio" said chihiro and they walked together without holding hands.

When they found them hiashi's and hitomi's face were red,they decided to tell them the news and hiashi congratulated them while hitomi hugged chihiro.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS PROBABLY THE SUCKIEST CHAPTER EVER. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Okokok, next chapter I will put their emo feelings and love for each other in their states of mind. Minato and kushina's only.**

**Sorry guys. Please don't stop reading. I swear, when they are back in konoha, or when kushina actually stays in konoha, it'll all be different! More romance and all those kay? Sorry guys. Don't stop reading. Leave a review. Rant about it if you want. I know this chapter sucks and its short but I really had no idea for this chapter. Anyway, bye!**

**i promise. next chapter would be awesome k!**

love,

**-sasuke012606-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter might suck, anyway. I am sorry for the late late update. My phone crashed and my laptop like offed without saving and I have no mouse (comp), so I had to retype like 2000 words. Hope you guys like it! And thanks soooo much to amy for reviewing and others! It really made my day. –hands out freshly baked chocolate cupcakes to my reviewers and readers-**

**sorry in advance if there are spelling mistakes!:( i'm just a human with no one to beta for this story. oh and i just realised (literally) that the chapter word looks better in the centre, so here is chapter 6!:D**

**i just re-realised that i didnt post last chapter up, so if you did not read last a/n, 2 in one day!:)**

**oh and idk why i should put this but anyway...**

**disclaimer: i do not own any naruto characters. only the plot and OCs (original characters)**

stay beautiful my awesome readers!:D

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter six **  
(MINATO POV, HIS DAIRY SORT OF WAY)

-entry no.5-  
today, it would be exactly two weeks before I go back to konoha…I cant believe time passed so fast, yesterday was so fun at the beach, I flew kites for the second time. Anyway, I know I already wrote this in the first entry, but since its kind of a must to write this according to ashitaka sensei, It might be useful. Anyway. Today. That red hair girl, kushina looked so pretty. We were having a birthday party at one of the kamome's house and kushina wore a purple yukata with some flower designs. Something about her just sparks interest in me. Oh last week, I remember one of our spars. We were even again and she swore that I was her eternal rival.

-entry no. 6-  
Today, aoba pulled the best prank ever. Gosh, I think I am becoming like him. Anyway, he pulled the biggest prank on inoichi because they have had this…prank wars where aoba teamed up with taro and inoichi paired up with teishi. Anyway, aoba came up with this plan and I helped. He put something in a sweet by combining my fuuinjutsu and his prank skills. The effect of the sweet was to turn inoichi's whole body the colour of hot pink and make him sound like a chipmunk for 4 hours. They whole class started laughing at him and inoichi didn't realize because taro had cast a genjutsu on him, but I felt bad since he was my best friend, so I released the genjutsu about after 2 hours

-entry no.7-  
today, 10 days before I go home, I got the worst news ever. Grandma passed away last night. I just cant believe it. She was only 72. I just promised myself a few months ago I wouldn't cry, but I guess I just broke it… Am I a curse? Does everyone I know die?

-entry no.8-  
6 days before we leave… I still cant believe gran is dead. She was buried just a few days ago and I guess everyone has been nice and trying to cheer me up, but actually. I just want it all to stop. After I write this entry, I swear I would act normal again, even though its not what I feel inside. Kushina said hi and talked to me and comforted me for almost 3 hours that day when I found out. I still remember her sparkly purple eyes contrasting the night sky, although her bodyguard was nearby… I realized chihiro and yashio has gotten a lot closer and hitomi and hiashi too… if only…

-entry no.9-  
the night before we are suppose to leave. Mikoto and hitomi's been emo lately. I guess she felt more at home here and that she really got close to their host. I think I will miss yuki and shiro a lot. Oh and the onigiri. Aoba's parents have become like my own parents and aoba is like my pet annoying little brother now. We promised to write to each other at least once a week. I saw kushina on the training ground today. She almost beat me today, but I managed to counter attack. Now the score is 36-36 and she doesn't think I'm such a whimp anymore.

* * *

(KUSHINA'S DIARY)

Dear diary…

I really don't know why I am writing these sort of thing, I mean its so typical of a girl. But maybe it may be useful? Anyway. I am 9 this year, I have red hair, like daddy's hair and purple eyes like mum's eyes. Its 2 days before the konoha nins come and I wonder how mine will be like… I guess I am mainly writing this to write about what happens and all… mum said it would be good. I hope my guest, mikoto is nice! I heard she is an uchiha. I wonder if she has her sharingan yet. I hope the others aren't mean though.

Dear diary, -entry 2-  
Mikoto came yesterday and well, she seems really nice. I somehow expected her to be snobbish and all, but she wasn't. that really surprised me. I think chihiro's host is pretty but really shy, maybe its all the clan pressure. I guess its like how pressure is on me, but not like they want me to be uzukage or anything. But I guess that'd be cool, and stressful, mikoto said something about a boy with yellow-blond hair liking the same colour as me. Hmm, it'd be interesting to meet him I guess.

Dear diary, -entry 3-  
okay, the konoha-ians has been here for about… a week. That minato kid…his eyes reminds me of…pain and sadness, if I stare at it real deeply… which I did…accidentally and ended up blusing. But he somehow manages to smile all the time…strange. Anyway. minato is real humble. He actually took the blame for something he wasn't really in, and he's like the new catch. I think he just looks like a girl and cant fight…but he can do kawamiri no jutsu..I'd have to spar him one day. Maybe I can ask mikoto to like plan some training thing, I hope she doesn't suspect anything…although there isn't much going on.

Dear diary, -entry 4-  
Hm, so I sparred with him yesterday and I cant believe minato almost beat me! But we ended up in a draw. I cant believe it. I am like one of the best spar-ers since daddy is the uzukage, I have personal senseis' and he almost beat me. He is definitely not a whimp like how he appears to be. But…I can tell he wasn't serious about the training spar session thing…

Dear diary, -entry 5-  
Hmm, I didn't update for about 2 weeks. So it's the second month they are here. I'm pretty sure there is something going on with chihiro and yashio. Mikoto, daddy, mum and I went to the beach last weekend and we did some water sports thing. Jet skiing or something and one more thing, I don't know what its called. But there are 3 seats ona float sort of thing and then the passangers will sit on the seat and then some guy would attach the float on a speedboat and drive realllly fast. It was so uneven but really fun! I remember i almost fell of ike 5 times. Mikoto sais she almost fell of 3 times. So anyway, now I'm more tanned… I guess the sunblock wore off, but anyway. I'm sleepy and I better sleep tomorrow.

Dear diary, -entry 8-  
well, the last 2 entries were boring. Nothing happened and now it's the third week before they leave. I fought minato earlier this week and swore he was my eternal rival. He just smiled and said "glad to know" and I smiled back. What else ould I do? His smile makes my knees feel wobbly. Anyway. I hope that time passes slower. The weeks passed by so fast, in a blink of an eye! Mikoto said that I had a thing for minato. Am I that obvious? Anyway, I told her she was crazy and she just smirked. We're going riding again this evening. Just before dinner. Daddy is having some guests over. I think its someone from the village council, not to sound childish, I hate them! I mean I know its daddy's choice to come back late. But these few days, daddy has been coming back really late! He hasn't tucked me in for like 3 days!and he always leaves early. Those council people bully daddy! They really should let daddy control the village. Last night, I wanted to drink water and I heard daddy talking to mummy saying something and then mum got angry saying "ITS UNFAIR! SHE'S JUST 9!" and then daddy replied "I have too, we have no choice. Lady biwako is old and well, it needs a new host. I cant sacrifice others you know." And then mummy was about to say something when daddy realized my presence and asked me to sleep. ITS SO UNFAIR! Gah! Anyway, I'll update you next week, time to ride to get rid of my anger!

Dear diary, -entry 9-  
Gosh! Today we had a party at the kamome's house and the whole class was invited. I wore a yukata and that boy, minato wore a aquamarine (expected) kimono. He looked good! The party was fun and I think mikoto is weird. She asked me;

"kush, tell me honestly… do you have feelings for… minato?"

"yes,l am soooo in love with him, with all my heart" I said with a sarcastic tone.

I didn't lie what, I just didn't say it in a believing tone. But she says she can sense something going on around us and I she said I acted weird around him. But of course I denied it turning the blame on her saying its cause she keeps suspecting that I like him which makes me feel weird and she just blushed and mumbled something like "if you don't feel anything it shouldn't affect you" but she knew she lost the argument.

Yay!

Dear diary –entry 10-

10 days before they leave. I cant believe 's grandma passed away, I told daddy I had to comfort him and daddy allowed, but asked 2 jounins to act as my bodyguard. Anyway. I knocked on his door and I could see by his face. He was hurt, there were a few red blotches around his face and there were tear streaks on his face, he didn't cry much but I know he was hurting. His eyes had so much sorrow in them. I asked him to go out with me, just to an abandoned lakeside, I used to go there when I was , I took minato there and the bodyguards stood quite far away, but near enough. I asked how was he and his reply was short. Just "fine", "okay" and others. I hugged him and I felt the shoulder part of my shirt becoming wet, but just a bit. He had shed a few tears. He suddenly asked me "is it okay, for a guy to cry?" I chuckled sadly. "of course silly, maybe just not all the time" I said and then the bodyguard told us that it was time for us to go back, and so I did. But I couldn't and still cant shake that look f sorrow and loneliness in his eyes.

Dear diary, -entry 11-  
Minato seemed okay, though still sad I wonder where he'll live now. He surely still has some other family. Anyway, mikoto has been really emo, the whole konoha group actually. I think its partly cause they feel sad for minato and also that they'd be leaving in 3 days. Mikoto, chihiro, hitomi and I went to the park today. We talked a lot and had a picnic, then when I came home, daddy said he wanted to talk to me privately, so I stepped into his home office and he told me that I was going to konoha in about a month! Before the whole uzu going there thing and I was so ecstatic. Though he told me not to tell anyone. He somehow looked really sad and I asked him why… he just said nothing and gave me a fake smile, but I was too excited and brushed it off. Mikoto is finally sleeping. She is snoring today. I guess she is really tired. Hehe. Major blackmail material!

Dear diary, -entry 12-  
They are going home tomorrow. I'm currently outside in the garden bench writing. The stars seem to shine dimly, I guess they could see our sadness or feel it. Though my favourite constellation was still shining brightly, the shinzo. It wasn't famous, although it should be. Like the name, it was shaped like a heart. It somehow just gave me hope. Hope of maybe one day, marrying a guy I love. (crap, minato just popped in my head). And maybe just my parents living with , today, the score of our battle was 36-36. I couldn't believe it, not the fact that we were equal. I don't know what made me…shout out "so I guess you're not so much of a whimp eh?" I mean I don't know why I said that, it was obvious he wasn't a whimp. Exam results came out and he got better, just by a little. He ran really fast and cored a point higher than me overall.

Back to today. He looked shocked... "y-you think I am a…whimp?" he asked

I panicked. What could I do? Lie? Say he was a whimp when he obviously wasn't, so I lied.

"yes" I replied finally a blush forming on my face. I hate him

There was some hurt I his eyes, just for a brief moment, but he smiled.

"I will be hokage one day, we'll see if I'm a whimp then!" he said back enthusiastically and I just smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Dear diary, -entry 13, possibly last-  
They left today… we all were saying goodbye at the gate. I gave mikoto a simple shell necklace with "shin 'yu" romanji engraved on it. It meant best friends. She gave me a blue diamond necklace. One small diamond arranged in a tiny flower. I loved it. She said she had ordered one about a month ago. I stared at minato without realizing. He was really sweet. He gave a simple necklace to yuki. Pink and purple string with a wood carving of a butterfly, painted pink, purple and white and apparently, I hear him saying he had put a small fuuinjutsu on it so that it had some medical chakra inside it which healed small cuts and prevented them. He also gave one to shiro but instead, the string was lime green and light blue and the pendant was a wood carving of a tiger. He gave aoba some of his prank scrolls and some paint bombs. And he had some tears in his eyes and I playfully asked him, "why so emo, smile" and he did. Just to me. At first, he smiled awkwardly then, he stopped and his lip line smile thing lowered and he smiled again. And I smiled back, but in all honesty, my heart was bursting. I hugged mikoto goodbye and  
promised her it'd be just a few more weeks till she saw me and she managed to smile, although it was a sad one.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry bout the suckiness.:( anyway. 10 reviews and I will update. I cant update next week! I have camp and I am in charge of food ._. anyway, review please. Love ya guys**

**Love,**

**Sasuke012606**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: replies;**

lilyflower: **okay, got it. Thanks for telling me!(: yeah, I guess they were. Hahah, but chapter 4 was just a filler. Chapter 5 I guess was quite high school-ish. But anyway, hope you keep on reading. I'll try to improve! And I guess I wont make it so sappy in the first few chapters since they appear to hate each other:p**

Guest: **yay, yeah.. I hope it'll get better though.:) thanks for review-ing!**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter**** 7**

the trip back to Konoha took 3 days. Most of the kids were still sad, but at the same time happy because after 3 months, they finally got back home where they'd meet their parents and friends. But minato was not happy to go home. Sure, he still had friends, but where was he going to stay? Was he going to be alone? In an orphanage? He hated being alone. It made him over think things.

When they got back in konoha, all of them went straight to the Hokage's office to report in. When everyone was leaving, hiruzen sarutobi asked to see minato for a while, so minato complied. Hiruzen looked at minato with sadness in his eyes.

"my dear boy, often, shinobi venture into life knowing that their lives is at stake, and as you know, your parents sacrificed their life for this village, and I am so very sorry for this, but minato, your grandma died due to old age. She had a stroke about a month after you went to uzu, and then died about a week ago due to a heart attack in her sleep."

"y-yes hokage-sama. May I ask a question?" asked minato

"my dear boy, you just did, but yes, you may ask another one" said the third hokage smiling.

"thank you, hokage-sama, I was wondering…w-where will I l-live from now on?" asked minato looking at the ground.

"well, minato, since you're still young, you will be living in konoha's orphanage"

"o-orphanage? I guess I expected that…" said minato sadly

"you can live on your own, since you're a guy after, you graduate as a genin, that is it you want to...minato, you haven't visited your parent's grave in a long time now, have you?"

"yeah, 3 months."

"well, let me accompany you. Your grandmother's grave is just next to theirs."

"i-its okay, hokage-sama, I'm sure you have other things to do." Said minato..he wanted some private time to himself when he visited their grave. He didnt want the hokage to see him cry. Somehow, the hokage sensed it and smiled.

"okay minato, you can go there alone later, but now, jiraiya will accompany you to the orphanage to get things settled down. Jiraiya!" said the 35 year old hokage.

"thank you sir" said minato bowing

Just then, a man about 23 jumped in through the window.

"jiraiya my boy, snooping around now aren't we?" asked the hokage smirking.

"ah, sarutobi-sensei" said jiraiya smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

The hokage sighed. "you will accompany minato to the orphanage, since you already heard everything"

"okay sensei. C'mon kid" said jiraiya just about to jump out the window.

"ah, jiraiya, there's a door right over there" said the hokage pointing towards the brown door.

Jiraiya let out a dramatic sigh and walked out motioning for minato to join him so with one final bow to the hokage, minato followed jiraiya out.

"so, hm, kid"

"yes jiraiya-san"

"ah, don't use formalities with me kid, I don't like them."

"sorry, jiraiya…erm.. what should I call you then?"

"hmm, just call me sensei, kid" said jiraiya showing the 'nice guy' pose, as gai would call it.

"o-okay jiraiya sensei" said minato…

'_I wonder why he asked me to call him sensei, its not like he is teaching me or anything' _thought minato. They continued walking, but jiraiya being jiraiya couldn't keep quiet for long, so he asked minato if he wanted to train, just to see where he stood, and minato politely accepted. So they headed to training ground 33.

"now, kid.i'll go easy on you, but you better put all your effort in beating me kay! If you manage to get a scratch on me, which I doubt you will, I'll treat you to whatever you like." Said jiraiya smiling.

They faced each other and jiraiya said he could start. Minato disappeared in a swirl of leaves hiding behind the bush.

"Hmm, shunshin no jutsu…kid's got talent" said jiraiya to himself.

After about 10 minutes with no movement jiraiya was starting to wonder if minato had ran away, so he just used a quick jutsu, and minato was still there. Minato was hiding behind the 3rd bush on his left. He decided to appear behind minato, if minato wasn't making the first move, he would.

Jiraiya appeared behind minato, and minato looked back toward him with a shocked expression, jiraiya shouted "hah!" and punched minato, not knowing it was a clone, and about 3 seconds after that, the clone "poofed" and behind jiraiya, there were 5 shurikens coming toward him, one aimed at each side of his face. One in the middle and one at each side of his hand. Jiraya shunshined away toward the open field.

'_kid can do kage bunshin? Hm…I wonder how I did not sense his clone' _thought jiraiya.

Minato came out, throwing 3 shurikens, 2 kunais toward jiraiya, which jiraiya easily dodged. Minato looked at jiraiya wondering what to do. Should he charge straight on? Should he set a trap? Minato smirked. He still had some paint bombs left in his pocket. Jiraiya probably wouldn't be dumb enough to actually get hit head on by one, so minato went to one of the sandy patches around the area and picked up a few small stones while jiraiya just looked at him oddly.

Minato picked up about 20 pebbles and mixed 3 paint bombs with them and threw it at jiraiya. Jiraiya started laughing. The kid had planned to hit him with…rocks...no...pebbles? Jiraiya hit most of the pebbles away, but them minato muttered "kai" and then the 3 paint bombs, 2 which jiraiya avoided exploded and the paint dropped into a patch of grass and one exploded onto jiraiya, but only managed to get his shoulder. Jiraiya was laughing and he decided that he would test minato's taijutsu.

He ran in front of minato and tried to punch his face, which minato managed to dodge. then, minato kicked jiraiya's feet, to make him fall, but jiraiya leapt to the back of minato, in which minato turned around immediately, before jiraiya could punch him, aimed to kick jiraiya on the chest which jiraiya caught easily and swung minato towards the grass softly, but a thud was heard, then minato turned to jiraiya, somersaulted to jiraiya's left, attempted to kick him in the ribs, but missed and thats when minato decided to give up on the taijutsu, so Minato went back into one of the bushes to form his next plan, but jiraiya appeared behind him almost instantly and minato couldn't do anything, so jiraiya caught him, carried him and tied him to a tree.

"not bad minato, you didn't scratch me, but managed to get…paint on me, what are those things that exploded? I only saw you picking up pebbles. And why couldn't I sense your other clones" Said jiraiya.

minato smiled sheepishly but began explaining.

"well, I made these when I was in uzu, see my host, aoba loved to play pranks and well, we both sort of came up with this, sensei. Oh, that's because I put a small genjutsu on you, but I guess you didn't take the fight seriously" said minato looking toward the ground, embarrassed. Minato was shocked when jiraiya started laughing.

"man, why didn't I think of this when I was your age? Kid, you're really something and of course I wouldn't take it super seriously, I mean I did, but not dead serious. But I guess I underestimated you." Said jiraiya taking out a kunai and letting minato free.

"no, i'm just average, but thanks anyway, sensei"

"you're nine right? May I ask how…you learned kage bunshin and shunshin no jutsu? If I am not mistaken, you learn normal bunshin no jutsu and kawamiri no jutsu next year right?"

"w-well, I read lots of scrolls and practiced a lot…"

"amazing, making a kage bunshin is actually pretty hard, and its not generally known, how did you manage to find a scroll on it? And relax, nothing wrong with learning new jutsus, but get a teacher or someone to supervise next time"

"well, I actually saw some people doing it and I was..inspired, so I remembered all the seals and practiced. "

"hm, okay kid, what do you want for lunch?"

"w-what? I didn't get a scratch on you, why are you treating me to lunch?"

"well, for one, I'm hungry and two, you have skills and you impress me I guess, so kid..where?"

"I don't know" said minato. Although he knew where exactly he wanted to go.

"okay then, since your hair colour reminds me of…ramen, lets go to ichiraku's!" said jiraiya.

Minato stood dumfounded. That man, compared ramen noodles to his hair and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Minato agreed instantly and both of them walked to ichiraku's. when they got there, minato ordered 3 bowls of pork ramen, and one chicken teriyaki ramen. Jiraiya ordered 5 bowls of beef ramen and 1 bowl of spicy ramen. And they ate happily, jiraiya asking questions and minato answering them. After they ate, jiraiya paid the bill and escorted minato to the orphanage.

"hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the person at the desk

"well, the hokage told you guys about a new kid being into this orphanage, right?" said jiraiya

"oh, erm yes. " said the desk manager and searched some scrolls and finally said.

"is it namikaze minato?" asked the man

"ah, yes…" said jiraiya pointing his hands toward where minato was.

Minato tiptoed, he couldn't really see past the desk, it was about a head taller than him.

"hello" said minato, bowing his head slightly.

"hm, hello. Yes, so his things has been brought here from his grandma's house. Oh and my name is sho." Said the man, now known as sho. "and fill up these forms, its just a basic from, allergies, medications and all." Said sho, passing the forms to jiraiya.

After about 15 minutes, they passed back the form to sho and minato said goodbye to jiraiya. Jiraiya promised to visit him sometime soon and minato smiled and just followed sho.

"so, my name is sho, I am the head of this orphanage. My wife and I run this orphanage and there are very few..shinobi kids in training here. I think you might be the tenth one here. But 6 of them have left, so its only you and a girl named…mikiren that's the same age as you. The others barely are here.. they are about 3-4 years older than you. You will be sleeping I dorms with 14 other kids around your age. We have about 150 kids here. Mainly girls tho." Said sho.

"oh, I see, thank you sir" said minato.

"good, anyway, you're pretty free here I guess, there will be one day you work, but simple work. Just help out with laundry, washing dishes or something, while the other days, you are free. Breakfast usually is at 8:00 a.m. But since you have shinobi school which starts earlier, you'd probably have to wake up on your own, and there would be bread prepared the night before for your breakfast. Lunch, if you choose to come back would be served at 1:00p.m precisely and dinner, would be served at 6:30p.m. You will have to be back here by 7:30p.m. and lights out at 11:00 p.m."

"okay, sir"

"hm, this is your dorm, your things are already inside. Your bed is bed 14, on the left side of the room, next to the window."

"arigato, sho-san" said minato, In which sho just nodded and smiled slightly, turning and leaving.

Minato walked into the room looking around. There were about 5 other people in the room now. Most of them was doing their own thing, so while minato was walking, he looked around and made eye contact with a black hair, black eyes guy, next to bed 6.

"hey… new kid!" said the boy he made eye contact with

"ah, my name is minato."

"hn, interesting."

'_he uses "hn" and he has black hair and black eyes…could he be an uchiha?"_

"anyway, I'll go…unpack I guess."

"yeah, so anyway. There's a trunk In front of everyone's bed. That's where you put your clothes and belongings and there is a small bedside table. Where you put whatever you want." Said the boy

"okay, thanks. By the way, whats your name?" asked minato

"i-I haven't told you yet?" said the boy and started laughing

"nope."

"my real name is Uchiha kirou, but I just go by miko kirou."

'_why is an uchiha in here?' _thought minato

"so yeah, anyway. You go unpack and I'll show you around"

"okay" said minato.

So after minato unpacked some of his things, put his precious orange metal box into his bedside drawer, he went to kirou's bed and they left. Kirou was quite nice to him, giving him a tour. They talked about quite a few things and kirou seemed quite interested in ninjas. Kirou was a year older than it was dinner time, they went down to the hall to eat and that's when minato decided to pop the question on why an uchiha is here. Minato didn't feel like beating around the bush and just as minato expected, kirou's reaction was just uncomfortable silence, but after about 5 minutes, kirou told him why.

"see, my mum was an uchiha, but she married an uchiha, but she was in love with a non uchiha. She was a mediocre shinobi, just a genin, and her parents didn't agree to liking or dating a non-uchiha, but she defied them and did anyway, so about a year into the marriage, she in a way cheated on her husband. She had me with that…man, my father miko… and I stayed in a small hut sort of thing. My mum would come and visit me maybe every 2-3 days with my dad…but then about 7 years later, she died in some small mission she was doing…I think she drowned or something, but by then, my dad found another women and well, he just dumped me here I guess. So I came here 2 years ago." Said kirou.

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said minato

"nah, its okay, I've learnt to adapt"

"why don't you enroll into the ninja academy?" asked minato

"I was suppose to… but I guess I didn't want too, or couldn't. I mean you have to pay for the ninja academy and since the other uchihas don't know about me, I cant exactly enroll there"

"I bet of you asked the hokage and told him, he would let."

"maybe. But I don't think I want. Imagine… dying in such a way? You could be assassinated"

"I guess, but we're still helping others!" said minato

"hn, yeah…but I think I would rather be maybe an architect or a doctor, something similar, maybe then I could use my sharingan…if I unlocked it"

"but to do that, you really would need some physical training. How about I help you train when I'm training. Just basic things. Maybe just taijutsu, which is sparring. No chakra needed or maybe throwing kunais."

"that sounds great. Thanks minato" said kirou

"no problem, kirou"

And from then on, bonds were formed.

* * *

**Xxx**

* * *

**A/N: awww, only one person reviewed? Anyway, I'll post this. But I am serious this time. For the next chapter, at least 5 more reviews. Next chapter would be how things are in school and a few more things.:)**

k. bye. Mikiren is my friend's OC. She role plays it on insta:)

Love,

**Sasuke012606**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **lilyflower: **thanks!:D yay!  
**camilia: **thanks! Your comment made my day!****  
**candyyrockets: **okay. Thanks for reviewing  
**lol: **hm, interesting  
**guest: **thanks, yeah chap 5 and 6 sucked**

**Hey guys! So, I guess this chapter would be emo:(**** OH and I was done last weekend, but no one reviewed till today. Hahah, anyway, here is chapter 8.**

* * *

**Xxx**

* * *

******CHAPTER 8**

The next morning, it was still the weekend, so minato decided since he didn't visit his parents yesterday, he would visit them today. So minato left the orphanage after breakfast. He went to the yamakana's flower shop. There, he saw one of his classmates, Yamakana Saku (ino's mum). She had light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which was tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. She was sort of minato's die-hard fan girl.

"Oh, minato-kun, w-what are you doing here?" she asked in her sweet voice

"hey saku, I wanted to get some flowers?"

"Oh, minato-kun! You're going to ask me on a date?" said saku almost about to scream

"no, sorry. I actually came to get flowers to visit my parents' and grandma's erm, tombstone" said minato looking toward the ground.

"w-what? Your grandma…passed away? Oh I mean okay, so erm there are some serenity wreaths, available in white, orange or pink. They symbolize eternal life."

"I'll take the orange one and a pink one, how much?" asked minato taking out his wallet

"oh, no need, just hold on for a while"

So minato waited for about 2 minutes and saku came in with the wreaths. It was in a circular shape and looked like a hail.

"so, how much?" asked minato again

"no, need, really. Its on us."

"I cant buy something without paying, saku that'd be unfair, plus you guys are running a business" said minato in his matter-o-fact tone

"fine, its..erm..40 bucks." Said saku, lying.

"okay. Thank you!" Minato took out 30 and passed it to her. **(A/N:I don't think I'll use yen. Its very troublesome to convert)**

"No problem, come again!" said saku cheerfully.

'_good thing he didn't know the wreaths were actually 90 bucks' _thought saku.

* * *

After he got the flowers, he went to a sushi shop and bought some onigiri and miso soup for his grandma's grave.

Minato walked to the Namikaze cemetery. The population of namikaze's now were becoming lesser and lesser. There were probably about 10 families left only. Most of them died of old age and since they were sake-makers, most of them drank a lot without knowing that if they drink a lot, it would be hard for them to have a baby, so the Namikaze lineage was about to die.

Minato went to look at his grandmother's tombstone. Her tombstone number was 0498. He went to take a few thin jawsticks, lighted 3 of them, and bowed his head 3 times, and put the jawsticks on the small sand pit that was in front of the picture as a sign of respect. After that, he went and placed the pink wreath, the miso soup and 2 onigiris. He took out a big jawstick and lighted it and started talking to his grandma.

"Hey grandma, I know you can hear me, being a spirit. I guess you did live up to quite long, but I wish I could have said bye to you, maybe just for the last time, so now…since your favourite colour was pink…here is a serenity wreath for you…it represents eternal life. I hope you are happy there in heaven, where you can see mum and dad. I guess you must be really happy you are reunited with your son again. I am going to visit their tombstone next. There is some miso soup and onigiri over there, come out, and eat it grandma." Said minato.

He took a flower from the serenity wreath and 'invited' his grandma out. He put the flower to the food and asked her to take her time eating.

About 15 minutes later, when the jawstick was about to be done burning, he took out 2 coins. He put both of it in his hand, shook his hand, and then let the coin drop onto the floor. It was 'tail and tail'**(A/N: meaning flower and flower. Which is the picture side of the coin. Head is the number side of the coin)** so it meant that his grandma was laughing at him and wasn't ready to 'go back'into the tombstone. So then about a minute later, he tried again, he got 'head and head' meaning, she wasn't ready to go back, so he tried about 2 more times and on his 3rd try, the coins showed 'head and tails' meaning that his grandma was ready to go back.

So he took the flower that was next to the food, and put it back near the picture of his grandma.

"okay granny, you can go back now, I'll visit you soon." Said minato and minato left, bowing his head again once to the grandma's tombstone and left.

Minato was on the way to his parent's tombstone, which was at the ninja cemetery. But before he got there, he bought a bowl of teriyaki ramen, some dango and a bottle of cold ocha.

When he reached the cemetery, he registered himself with the anbu that was working there. There were anbu, so that if any ninjas were buried there, no enemies could take their belongings or body parts. Some ninja's body parts had extra usage, like for the Hyuga clan, their byakugan. But hyuga's weren't buried here.

So minato went to his parents tombstone, did the same thing he did with his grandma's tombstone and started talking.

"Hey mum, hey dad…I just visited grandma, I have some flowers for you guys..your favorite colour, orange. Mum, am I a curse? Everyone that has been close to me, died. You..dad….grandma. maybe I should just distant myself from everyone. I know you'd be disappointed if you see me this way…but I really don't know anymore. I don't think I have a point in this world. The girl I like, my eternal rival, is in whirlpool and she probably will only come here in about few months time and then go back. She's really nice. I bet if you knew her, you guys would like her…Anyway, I am in the orphanage now. ***laughs weakly* **I wonder, there is this boy at my orphanage, kirou…is he right? Should I even be a shinobi? I always wanted to be a hokage, but…now, I really don't know, you guys aren't here, I don't ever want that to happen to my child. I'm sorry I am being weak."

Minato let some tears drop and he put out the food for his parents, and lit the jawstick. After about 15 minutes of silently talking to them in his head, he did the coin thing, and after one try, his parents were 'ready' to go back into their tombstone. So he put the flower toward the picture and something in that two pictures caught his eye. Their hitai-ite. Minato looked at it for what seemed like hours, let his last tear fall.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I swear I will be hokage one day, and I mean it this time…and you will be proud of me!" said minato sternly. Minato smiled and left to go to training ground 33. He needed to practice on his weapon skills.

* * *

From about 30 feet away, a pervert with grey hair smiled to himself. He was about to visit the hokage.

* * *

After training, minato went back to the orphanage and talked to kirou, played some games and then it was night and everyone slept peacefully.

* * *

The next day…

Minato woke up to the silent beeping of his watch, washed up and went downstairs where he saw Sho. Sho briefly briefed him about how things work around here for shinobi kids. Passed him his bread and went away to his quarters. About 15 minutes later, the girl, mikiren came downstairs. She had teal blue hair and green eyes.

"Hey" she said shyly

"oh, hey…mikiren right?"

"yeah, I'm actually from your class"

"yeah, I know,you sit around the middle right?"

"mmhmm"

She took her bread and blushed slightly.

"Hey, erm…minato-san-"

"-call me minato." Said Minato cutting her off.

"H-hai. Erm, minato. I am going to leave soon, the older boys are coming down in about a minute"

"why? Do they bully you?"

"e-erm n-not really, I just…I don't really l-like them, they are quite mean"

"ah, I see…okay then, lets go."

"L-lets? You mean..together?"

"Yeah, why not. Come on!" said minato smiling his signature smile. That made mikiren blush even more.

"e-erm minato, since you asked me to call you minato, call me miki."

"okay then, miki."

So they headed off to school, but by the time they reached, the academy wasn't open yet, they were 45 minutes early before school started. So minato invited her to go to his favourite spot with her, and instead of loitering around being bored, she agreed. They went up the hokage monument and talked about a few unimportant things and soon enough, it was 15 minutes before classes started, so they went to the academy together.

"HEY! WHAT IS MIKIREN DOING WITH MINATO?!" shouted one of the fan girls

Minato just sighed loudly and ushered miki into the class where miki was blushing and trembling. She went over to her friends who were squealing slightly. Minato said bye and just went to his table on the second row, where he'd sit with mikoto and inoichi.

5 minutes before class started, everyone was there except for inoichi. Minato, being a good ninja, meaning his ears were pretty sharp, heard people whispering about how minato was in the orphanage now. Minato just gripped the wooden table hard. His knuckles were turning a little white. Mikoto, who was sitting on his left saw his behavior and bit her lip a little. She knew that he rarely got angry, so she just gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. Suddenly, the class doors opened and somebody zoomed pass minato and sat on his right and 3 seconds later, the bell rang.

"I see you barely made it on time, inoichi" said ebiko sensei

"Ah, but sensei, I did." Said inoichi smiling back his cheeky smile.

Ebiko sensei sighed and started teaching. Mikoto noticed that minato lightened up a little after inoichi appeared and about 15 minutes into class,ebiko sensei asked all those exchange students to go in front of the class and form a line, so they did.

"So anyway, kids…I want each an everyone of you to tell me something about uzu."

"w-what?" stuttered hitomi.

Hiashi looked at her and nodded his head and offered a small smile to her which made her confidence boost up.

"WHAT?!" shouted imoni and inoichi while mikoto and minato just sighed kind of predicting this.

"Yes. Now do it. Starting with…hiashi, since he's on the most left. Tell the class something bout the villagers, your favourite food there and a little about your host"

"Uzu is a village where most of them have water as their chakra affinity. It's a good village and well, the food there is pretty good, I do not have a favourite food tho, my host… kamome yashio, lets just say he's kind of like me."

"next…Hitomi"

"e-erm..t-the villagers ate n-nice and they h-have r-red hair…m-my favourite food there w-was their sukiyaki. M-my host, c-chihiro is very p-pretty and n-nice and her c-clan is w-well, m-most of them s-send messages f-for the hokage a-and they are very g-good in fuuinjutsu." Said hitomi

"WELL, the villagers there are a bunch of pussies, I mean seriously, the kids there are quite weak.'cept my host's clan of course, her name is Yakoshii. Clan's name is…Kamome, same as the Hyuga pretty boy's host, the kamome clan specializes in kinjutsu and most of them can summon sea creatures…like the craken-"

"ITS CRAKEN, CRAY-KEN. NOT KRAA-KEN" said inoichi

"NO, its KRA-KEN!" replied imoni

"CRAY-KEN" shouted inoich and that earned him a bonk on the head.

"ANYWAY, as I was saying before this donkey interrupted… they can summon a lot of other sea creatures and my favorite food there was definitely the DANGOS! LONG LIVE DANGOS!" shouted imoni which earned her a few shakes of the heaqd, smiles and glares as everyone hnew her favourite food was dangos and some of them disliked her attitude, but imoni didn't care。

"ah…Well, that's…interesting, next mikoto, imoni then minato."

"the villagers there are nice. That's all I would say. Hm, my favourite food there was bird's nest. Its so good, my host's family, the uzumaki's are very talented in spotting chakra, they are excellent in fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu, lets see, I stayed with kushina uzumaki. Also known as minato's girlfriend-" said mikoto smirking while minato just stared at her denying it.

"anyway…I guess that's about it"

"MY TURN! OH THE VILLAGERS THERE ARE SO GULLIABLE! MY HOST, UMI TEISHI, which is a lot like me is so hilarious and such an awesome prankster! Hahahah, although he did prank me…but ANYWAY. Pranking the villagers there was legend…wait for it…dary! **(A/N: sorry, I just had too:p). **the food there is pretty good. Especially the seafood! HMMMM, its like so good! Their roe is so fresh. HE IS PART OF THE UMI CLAN which steers the boats to get to the uzu island thingy and they are so awesome in genjutsu! But they mainly use it to make the boat passengers feel better. "

"T-That was really loud" said ebiko sensei massaging his ear

"the villagers there are pleasant, my host… Arashi Aoba was very nice. His mum had an amazing restaurant and my favourite was the onigiri and the udon it the best in the world, of course excluding the ramen at Ichirakus. Hmm, the population of the villagers are less than here. The arashi clan is awesome in wind and water chakra and thought me new jutsus!" said minato.

"hm, so okay class you can ask any questions to anyone"

"HIASHI-KUNNN! DID YOU MISS US?!" Asked one of the fan girls where Hiashi answered a simple "no"

"HEY MINATO, I heard your grandma passed away! Is it true?" asked a boy named koi

"HEY! SHUT UP KOI!" said imoni and mikoto.

"i-its okay imoni, mikoto. Yes, it is true, Koi"

After that question, no one asked minato because they could sense his change of mood and then the rest of the day passed relatively fast. As the last bell rang, minato hung around for a while, acting happy-go-lucky despite the slight sadness he felt. After his friends left, he went to training ground 33 and trained in taijutsu to let his sadness out, not realizing that jiraiya was watching him for about an hour.

* * *

"so, is it a yes, sarutobi sensei?" asked jiraiya

"Are you sure you want to do this, you are barely an adult."

"yes, I know, but the kid's got potential, plus I'm already a jounin!"

The hokage sighed and allowed jiraiya to do what he wanted.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS. How was ittt? Oh yeah the grave thing is real kay,k. the whole thing. It's how the Chinese "pay respect" to the dead. So yes, you have learned some Chinese culture. Anyway. I hope you like it. At least 5 reviews for the next chapter? OH YEAH Its mothers day here, so happy mothers day too all you awesome parents who are reading this. bye**

**5 REVIEWS KAYYY? **

**Love, **

**Sasuke012606**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO, NO ONE REVIWED, but i decided to be nice and update. this chapter probably isnt very good sonce i had no motivation. kidding. but i really would like reviews. please review. so here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**thanks for following this story! **xien, LucyHeartfilia125, allanimationlover, revy okajima, I'm Not A Princess, zas118, xxxkirmizibeyazxxx

**thanks also for the people who favourited this story! **allanimationlover **and** LucyHeartfilia125

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Minato had just arrived at training ground 33 and was just about to train. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of him, his right leg aiming for his face, minato's reflex kicked in and he dodged it.

"Woe! What the?" exclaimed minato dodging the next kic that was coming toward his ribs.

Minato looked up and saw a grey haired man.

"Jiraiya sensei? Nani?"

Jiraiya just ignored him and did a spinning 360 degrees kick on the ground to trip minato, but minato barely managed to avoid it. He jumped backwards and sort of somersaulted.

"kid, im here to test you again. Beat me, or at least fight me till I am satisfied."

"okay sensei." Said minato seriously while thinking that jiraiya was crazy.

Minato quickly made 2 clones and so jiraiya made a clone also. Minato's clones both took out a scroll and muttered "kai" and each scroll contained a tonfa. Jiraiya just smirked waiting for the kid's first move. Everyone knew that whoever starts first has a disadvantage so jiraiya just smirked and waited in his fighting stance.

Minato sighed. T looked like he had to start. So minato's clones just took the tonfas and started attacking jiraiya, while jiraiya just stole one of the clone's tonfas and attacked that clone to make it disappear. So there was only one clone left. The clone started attacking jiraiya attacking his shoulder and waist, but jiraiya just avoided and blocked it easily. He fought the clone till he managed to make it disappear and suddenly, 10 shurikens came toward him.

He managed to block 9 of them, but one grazed his arm. His clone just dispelled himself while jiraiya smirked. He took out 5 blunted kunais, shunshined behind minato and threw all of them at him. Minato managed to block 2 of them, so he got a very small cut on his eat and his pants tore a little.

"Lesson one. Never let your opponent get behind you" said jiraiya.

Minato just shrugged and did the 'kawamiri no jutsu' appearing behind jiraiya, replacing himself with the log behind him. Minato was smirking.

"you were saying…?" said minato and he did a few handsigns and said "Fuuton: Kaze no Purusu Kougeki **(****[Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attac****k])**" , took a deeo breath and aimed it towards jiraiya's back and exhaled. Small jets of wind came out. Jiraiya turned around and smiled. Although the jutsu was not pain, just annoying, minato managed to go a wind jutsu.

"not bad kid." Jiraiya smirked and said. "but not good enough." He did a few handsigns and said "Fuuton: Kaze Senbon **(****[Wind Release: Wind Needle****])**" and inhaled. While jiraiya exhaled from his mouth, senbon-shaped projectiles came out all going towards minato who was just 5 feet away.

"shit" said minato and he tried dodging, but failed. So most of the senbons cut him all around his body. Minato winced a little. Although they weren't very pain, it still stung a little. And now he would have to throw his jumpsuit away.

Minato got up and faced jiraiya. He was thinking of what jutsu to use. He decided n using the one he just learnt yesterday. "Fuuton: Reppuuken **(****[Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind]****)**" and clapped his palms together forming a very strong gust of wind and aimed it toward jiraiya.

Jiraiya got slashed by the fast moving spiraling wind and held his shoulder. He minato. He looked a little pale now and was panting. He must have used to much chakra. Jiraiya sighed a little and called the small test off.

"minato. We should stop here seeing as you are almost out of chakra."

"i-I'm sorry… "

"its okay. But I must say I am impressed. Your last jutsu was a C-rank jutsu. When did you learn that?"

"y-yesterday" said minato still panting.

"hm.. who taught it to you?"

"I learnt it myself, jiraiya-sensei"

"Really? Wow kid, you really are a prodigy. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner!"

"I…its okay jiraiya-sensei. And I am not a prodigy" said minato blushing slightly at the praise

"no, I insist. Come on! I have some news to tell you also"

"oh…okay then" said minato smiling. Jiraiya smiled back and asked what he wanted to eat. Minato being shy and humble said anything, so jiraiya brought him to ichiraku's ramen shop. At the table, minato ordered 2 bowls of ramen. One beef ramen and a spicy ramen. Jiraiya ordered the same.

"say kid….have you ever thought of having a sensei at this age?"

"hmm, No, don't students only get senseis' when they graduate?"

"well, yes, but on some special cases or if the student is really good, the hokage will let the student have a sensei"

"that's pretty cool I guess. Yeah thinking about it now, it would be quite cool."

"Well, im glad to hear that, because you are looking at your new sensei now." Said jiraiya happily

"w-what? Seriously?" said minato shocked

"mhmm. The hokage just approved 2 days ago"

"you mean you asked to be my sensei?" asked minato shocked

"Of course! You really are prodigy. I've taken interest in you kid."

"S-SUGOI!" Said minato smiling like an idiot

"I'm glad you are happy"

"of course I mean like, now I can learn super cool jutsus! Training alone can get quite boring"

"I guess. Now hurry up and finish your meal!"

"Hai…SENSEI!" said a smiling minato.

So after dinner, jiraiya left and minato went back to the orphanage, just in time before curfew.

* * *

It was a Saturday, about 4 weeks after the trip to Uzu and about 1 week of being Jiraiya's student. Minato was walking along an alleyway alone. He just managed to run away from some crazy fan girls. Suddenly, as he was walking, he heard something coming from the roofs above him, so he looked up. But all he saw was a man, dressed fully in black followed by girl, jumping in between the roofs, with long red hair. And he instantly thought of kushina.

"_Could It be her?"_ minato thought to himself.

"No, it can't be her, she would have told mikoto in her letters." Responded minato verbally to his thoughts.

* * *

Kushina had just arrived at konoha and was excited to look around with her bodyguard, but her father had given both strict orders to report to the hokage's office immediately, so they did. She followed the bodyguards lead, jumping from roof to roof. They arrived to the centre of konoha, where the office was in less than 10 minutes.

Kushina waited patiently next to her bodyguard, zex, while they waited for the hokage to see them. About 5 minutes of waiting, the hokage called them in and they went in.

"Hello, I assume you must be Zex and you must me little kushina" said the hokage

"Hai! Sandaime, I am zex" said zex bowing to the hokage

"y-yes sir, I'm kushina" said kushina following zex's actions

"there's no need for that, get up. Now, I'm Sarutobi, also known as the third hokage of konoha. I assume you know why kushina is here right?"

"Hai!" said zex, saluting the hokage

"Great, now kushina…do you know why you're here?"

"n-not really sir, tou-chan just said something about using me as a vessel"

"ah, that's mainly it.. but don't worry, you'll be back to uzu in about 2 weeks"

Kushina just smiled.

"so while you are lodging here, since it is a mission assigned by your father and me, kushina and you will be staying at the hokage mansion. The west wing, one of the anbu will show you the way there, and I will meet you there at 6pm tonight. Please don't leave the mansion till tomorrow."

"Yes sir" said zex and kushina

"Good, Tiger!" said the hokage

Almost in an instant, a tiger-masked anbu appeared as if from thin air.

"Bring these two people to my mansion, and inform biwako"

"Hai sir" said the tiger-masked anbu.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it, it was rather simple, but had no motivation and school starts again tmr): ok, i think next few chapters i wont say much in Author's notes (A/N) for people who didn't know. BYE! ENJOY YOUR SUMMER HOLIDAYS YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! oh, i might do a KH story or HP!  
chaper reposted: 14/6/13**

**Love, **

**Sasuke012606**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guy, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**TheMysteriousDude: **hmm, I know, but I cant find anyone. D: really? Maybe its cause you know |  
American and British spelling. My country mainly follows british, but idk I spell  
checked it on Microsoft word and supposedly there isn't any mistakes._.

**Narutosuck: **hahah, weird name.d: but uh the story is pretty good I guess. Sorry to say this, but to be  
frank, why are you using a review of my story to put up yours? Isn't a review on my story  
suppose to actually be a review about the story?

**Anyway, I present chapter 10!**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Kushina reached the mansion a little later, feeling a little tired out from the jumping from roof to roof. The anbu, Tiger, had told her and Zex to stay in the living room while he went to inform biwako. A little while later, she came in. Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals.

"okay that's good, dismissed" said the middle-age lady to the anbu. The anbu nodded and disappeared.

"so you must be kushina" said biwako smiling

"h-hai ma'am" said kushina

"hm…Zex, you can go to your room and unpack. I want to have a word with kushina. One of the maids will show you your room as well as kushina's room" said biwako

"Hai!" said Zex saluting

After he left, Biwako called kushina over and motioned for her to sit on the sofa.

"So…kushina-chan, do you know why you are here?"

"I think so….i remember tou-chan said something about vessel, but he seemed sad when he said it."

"Hm, well, i am going to explain why you are here in a little bit okay? But first, do you want anything to eat or drink?" asked Biwako

"No thank you Biwako-san, I'll just have some tea later"

"okay then. so kushina…what you are about to do is a triple 'S' mission"

"TRIPPLE 'S'? Sugoi! I haven't even done a D-rank mission" said kushina smiling brightly

"well, meaning that this mission has to be classified. You cannot tell anyone, maybe only people you can trust with your life."

"o-okay" stammered kushina

"don't worry dear. Anyway, firstly, what do you know about jinchuurikis?" asked biwako

"well, I read in some books that they are tailed beasts in people?"

"That's quite close. Tailed beasts are called bijuu. But a jinchuuriki means that the bijuu is inside a host object or in most cases, a host human."

"Oh, okay" said kushina smiling

"Great, so the uzumakis' are a very strong clan. They can live for about 100 years as you should know, since you are an uzumaki. Well, anyway…do you know Uzumaki Mito?"

"Yeah, she's the kunoichi that came to konoha to do a really long mission or something right?"

"Not see, the first hokage married uzumaki mito and after that, there was a bijuu, the kyuubi to be exact and it attacked konoha. The first hokage managed to calm the kyuubi down and seal it into uzumaki mito, who is now very old, almost a hundred and twenty. So the thing is, they need a new vessel."

"…so…I'm going to be the vessel?" asked kushina in a scared and expecting tone

"Hmm, I see you're quite bright, but…yes you are kushina"

"i-I don't know if I can do that…I'm not even a genin!"

"well, we know you can kushina. You are a strong girl. You should know that. Your dad sees a lot in you and he says that you are strong enough"

"b-but after I become a j-jinchuuriki, where would I stay?"

"well, you would stay in Uzu. But you would have to be under a konoha body guard and come here at least every 6 months for accesments and to make sure your seal stays tight, so the kyuubi wouldn't escape." Explained biwako

"o-oh…i guess if I get to see tou-chan and kaa-san then it would be okay"

"yes, of yourse you would be able to see them dear"

"Uhmm….Biwako-san?"

"Yes?"

"w-when is the transition going to happen?"

"it will happen in 5 days time. The you would stay here for another 9 days for observation. To see if you are well and whatnot."

"okay then biwako-san, thank you" said kushina slightly holding her tears back.

"no problem dear, I'll ask one of the maids to show you to your room then?"

"yes please. And thank you" said kushina as she bowed and followed the maid that had just arrived.

Straight after she reached her room, she locked the door and cried.

"_why does daddy want me to be the vessel? W-what if I don't do a good job? What if one day the kyuubi gets released and destroys everything? Does dad not love me? Why must he do that to me…his only daughter. I guess that explains why he was sad when I left…I still remember there were some tears in his eyes. I thought that he was just going to miss me….but apparently, when I return…he'd see me as a monster? C-could it be he feels bad? No, if he does then he would not put such a burden on me" _thought kushina as tears rolled down her eyes soaking her pillow slightly.

Just as she was crying, she heard some maid telling zex to meet biwako downstairs. Kushina's thoughts about her dad seeing her as a monster overcame her and she punched the wall, leaving a small crack there and making her hand throb slightly.

Kushina decided that she would definitely do it, it wasn't like she had a choice anyway. She knew that when she got back, things would be different. People who knew would be scared of a bijuu and there would be one, inside her.

About 10 minutes later, kushina calmed down and started looking around the room. She quite liked it. Her room was customized for her. It had pink walls and a queen-sized bed with a sakura-flowered bedsheet. She smiled slightly and saw a small bag. She opened it and started to unpack the scrolls. She took out all the 3 scrolls and muttered "kai" and 3 bags appeared. The first bag had most of her clothes and some other things like a soft toy. The second had her toiletries and such and the last bag was her weapons and art supplies.

She packed her clothes into the closet provided. It was kind off small and white, but she liked it nonetheless. After that, she put her art stuff and weapons at the bottom of the closet and some of her weapons like her first kunai and her stationeries into the bedside table that was provided. She took out her stuffed bear. It was a blue teddy bear with not so furry/soft fur and on the label, there was a name written by a 4 year old. "kushi"

She looked at herself in the mirror and sow her face was les blotchy and her eyes weren't as red, almost unnoticeable, so she smiled to herself one last time to make sure she wouldn't cry when she faced everyone else and went out her room to the living room where she saw biwako. So she was bored and there was about 2 hours till the assigned time where the hokage would be back, so she asked if she could borrow some scrolls to study.

Biwako was surprised that she wanted to study, but she told her the way to the library and not too look at the hidden scrolls that has a "red sticker/label" on it. So kushina complied and went into the library. When she arrived, she took a few scrolls on fuuinjutsu and some on konoha history.

She sat at one of the two tables that was at the library and started reading the konoha history first. "Woah, the first hokage was an uchiha? Hm, I guess I should know that since sensei said it" thought kushina out loud.

She kept on reading and reading and found out that the second hokage created a forbidden jutsu.

"hmm, edo tensei**(A/N: for ppl who don't know._., its reanimation jutsu)**"

After she read the konoha history of the hokages, she started getting a little bored and glanced at the clock.

"_Hmmm,1 hour 5 minutes more…I should read some scrolls on fuuinjutsu. Lets see if it has my clan's technique, or if its better?"_ thought kushina as she opened the scroll.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**FUIINJUTSU-**(**A/N: sealing technique)**

Fuuinjutsu techniques are the Ninjutsu sealing techniques of the ninja. They allow the ninja to contain the elements and demons.

…

**Shikoku Fuuin** – (**a/n:**Finger Engraving Seal)

**Rank:** C  
**Range: **Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type: **Supplementary

Shikoku Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu .It is used by forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger, the user can engrave a message into an object.

…

**Gogyou Kaiin** – (**a/n:**Five Elements Unseal)

**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Details**: These are the five elements in Chinese philosophy

Gogyou Kaiin is a Fuuinjutsu. The user forms an elemental unseal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He then applies his hand with force to the Gogyou Fuuin to remove it.

…

**Fuuja Houin** –(**a/n:** Evil Sealing Method)

**Rank**: A  
**Range**: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type**: Supplementary

Fuuja Houin is a Fuuinjutsu used to counter-act the effects of a cursed seal. The ninja writes the needed seal characters on the ground and body of the person cursed with the seal. The ninja then forms the needed hand seals and places his hand over the cursed seal and then activates the written seal. The seal characters will then retreat to surround the cursed seal in a circular seal. Though the Fuuja Houin can work well against lesser seals, it will not be able to fully stop a cursed seal placed by a powerful, skilled ninja.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

Kushina was just about to read the next one when she hears a knock on the door. It was zex.

"hey, zex-san"

"no need woth the formalities, princess. Anyway, I'm here to tell you dinner will start in 30 minutes. You should get ready for dinner. Knock on my door once you are done, so we can go down and also, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"awh, okay then. thank you zex-san"

He bowed to her and left as she put back the scrolls

She sighed as she was walking back thinking how troublesome it is to get ready and wear semi-fancy to a dinner at home. She found it pointless, but still, she took a quick shower and changed into long black pants and purple short-sleeved hoodie. After she was done, it was about 5 minutes to 6, so she went to get Zex and went downstairs for dinner.

As she came downstairs, the hokage had just entered the door and kissed Biwako on the cheek. Alhough kushina still felt a little sad about the news, she found it cute that old couples still are romantic. Her mind immediately drifted to minato.

"_BAD THOUGHTS KUSHINA, BAD THOUGHTS. SHH. GO AWAY!" _thought kushina slightly blushing. Just then, the hokage spotted her smiling and blushing slightly and made a conclusion that she was smiling deviously because of him kissing her, so he just smiled back and immediately greeted her and Zex

"Kushina, Zex" said the hokage

"O-oh, konbawa (**A/N: Meaning 'good evening**) hokage-sama, Biwako-san" said kushina politely

Both of them nodded and biwako whispered into Sarutobi's ear that she already told her what would happen. They sat in the living room for about 15 minutes talking about the history of Uzumaki until the maids came and told them that dinner was ready.

They went into the dining room and had dinner.

* * *

**Xxx**

* * *

**A/N: reviews would be awesome!(: sorry for the long update. Been busy at school and when the weekends come, I just want to watch shows, movies and dramas. I wont post this weekend, maybe the next weekend or the one after it. 5 reviews please to continue please?:3**

**Currently: 14 reviews.**

and you can follow my ig if you want;

Uchihasasuke012606

**Love,**

**Sasuke012606**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Foxy girl: **hehe, thanks it means a lot. Btw, sorry for the late update/:**  
TheMysteriousDude: **ah. I see. I'm sorry. But anyway, I'll try to improve(:

**heheh, 1473 hits*v* lets hope it would reach to 2000 by the next chapter xD**

* * *

**Xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

After Kushina had dinner she went to take a shower in the bathroom that was interconnected to her room. She pondered on all the things that happened that day when suddenly, a certain blond haired boy flashed through her mind.

"Minato…" she whispered to herself while she washed off the conditioner on her hair.

She wore her blue robe that she brought from her house and went outside to lay on the bed. She felt too lazy to dress at the moment so she just laid there and soon fell asleep without realizing.

The next morning, she woke up to the beeping of the alarm clock which was next to her bed and realized that she wasn't fully dressed yet. She was still in the bathrobe. She walked sleepily into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Just as she finished washing up, there was a knock on the door. A feminine voice came from the other side.

"Ms Kushina, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh, hold on. I'll be right there!" she said back and went to her closet and wore a white tank top and a purple skirt which reached her knees. Kushina looked in the mirror that was situated on the closet door and went to open the door. An middle-aged sand brown hair lady wearing a maids uniform, with the name tag 'EZUME' smiled at her and kushina smiled back.

"uh, do you have 2 soft boiled eggs and bread?"

"Of course Miss." Replied Ezume

"I'll have that then,Ezume-san. Thank you" said kushina smiling

Ezume bowed slightly, told her it'd be ready in 15 minutes and walked off slightly shocked that the young miss was polite enough to use '-san'. With nothing to do, kushina went back into her room brushing her red hair. About 10 minutes later, Kushina went down for breakfast where she saw Biwako and greeted her.

"Erm, Biwako-san, is it alright if I go out visiting later?" asked kushina

"Of course dear, I'll ask an anbu to show you around"

"N-no, its okay. Its Sunday…I think I'll find my way around"

"Alone?"

Kushina smiled and nodded her head

"Well, to be honest, I would rather you go with Zex."

"i-its okay, I think I'll meet up with Mikoto"

"Oh, Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Yeah! I'll probably just need to find my way there"

"hm the compound is relatively far. Just about 25 minutes away. I'll tell you how to go after you eat.. But be careful alright. And be back for dinner" said Biwako mentally making a note to summon an anbu or Zex to keep an eye on her.

"Hai" smiled kushina and she bowed her head and went to eat breakfast.

After she was done, she went upstairs to change into a simple purple dress which reached below her knees and grabbed a small pouch to keep some money that she brought since the currency in all the shinobi villages were the same. She also managed to fit 2 shurikens and a kunai. She went downstairs and Biwako told her the way to the Uchiha Compound. She thanked her and left.

About 30 minutes of walking and asking some people for directions, she reached the Uchiha Compound. As she expected, it was big. She saw a guard guarding the entrance of the Uchiha compound and she politely asked if she could go in to find Mikoto. The guard nodded and took down her name and told her the directions to her house. She smiled at the guard and thanked him.

When she arrived outside a medium-shaped house she rang the doorbell. A pregnant lady resembling an older version of Mikoto opened the door. Kushina bowed her head a little as a sign of respect.

"Ohayogozaimasu **(a/n: it means 'good morning')**, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, is Mikoto home?"

"Ohayo, yes, Mikoto is home, my name is Uchiha Mika, I'm her mother."

"Hello Mika-sama" said kushina bowing again

Mika smiled. This girl had etiquette and she was polite.

"_hmm, an uzumaki. Chances of her lying are low since she has **that** hair colour…**red**…oh yeah, Mikoto went to uzumaki and said something about her host being an Uzumaki."_

"Were you Mikoto's host or well, hostess when she went over to Uzu? And call me Mika-san" asked Mika. She didn't see kushina's eyes flicker to panic when she mentioned 'host' nor did Kushina realise the slight rudeness in Mika's voice.

"Hai, mika-san" said Kushina maintaining her composure.

"Okay, I hope Mikoto wasn't being hard. Come in. Hold on a minute, I'll call her here" said Mika motioning a gesture of welcome into her house.

"No, she wasn't. Hai-" said kushina nodding her head when she noticed that Mika was about 5 months pregnant, so it was hard for her to walk. "-uh, Mika-san, do you require assistance to walk? " asked Kushina after she took off her shoes.

"Its okay Kushina. Thank you for offering." Said Miko and motioned on the sofa for her to sit.

"_she probably is too young to know what transpired 4 years ago...i..i should at least be nicer to her seeing as she hasn't wronged me yet." _thought Mika.

"no problem" said Kushina and sat on the offered place.

A few minutes later, she heard Mikoto sound confused and fast-paced footsteps down the stairs. When she saw her red haired friend, she squealed and ran to hug kushina. Kushina had just got up out of the sofa and fell back right I with the Hug-attack.

Her mouther came down a minute later slightly panting.

"Mikoto, you know not to be so loud! If your Tou-san hears you.."

"Hai, Sumimasen**(a/n: it means 'sorry') **kaa-san" said Mikoto regaining her composure.

Just then, the front door opened revealing a man with dark blue hair and a stern face. Kushina looked at him for a while and noticed some similarities with Mikoto.

"T-tou-san" said Mikoto bowing her head.

"Zokari" said Mika, her tone changing into a semi-serious one.

Kushina recognized the change and bowed her head quite low.

"Ohayogozaimasu Uchiha-sama." Said Kushina. She figured it would not be wise to call him his name followed by a suffix, because he hasn't actually introduced himself yet.

His eyes flickered over to her and her bowing position. "_red hair, proper etiquette and polite. She must either be an Uzumaki or Akasuna" _ thought Zokari. He gave a brief nod toward her and she got up from her head bow.

"And who may you be?" asked Zokari in a emotionless tone, but not arrogantly. She realised he was glaring at her.

"I-I'm Uzumaki Kushina, d-daughter of Uzumaki Tsuyoi and Uzumaki Koragara, Zokari-san" said Kushina.

"_So I was right…an Uzumaki. Hn, she is also the daughter of the probably isnt wise to send an Uzumaki into an Uchiha's house after what had hapend...I wonder why she's alone…_-" he alerted his senses to check if there was anyone around watching. "-_hn…wait, I sense some chakra…anbu chakra about 35 feet must not be trying to hide it."_

"Hn, I am Uchiha Zokari. Father of Uchiha Mikoto and husband to Uchiha Mika. I am the head jounin of the prisons." Said Zokari still glaring Kunais at her. Not as intense as before though.

Kushina didn't know what to do, so she just digested the information although the first part was already obvious. She smiled at him trying to ignore his glare.

"Hn, carry on and Mikoto, Next time don't squeal. Act like a proper Uchiha"

"H-hai , sumimasen tou-san" said Mikoto

"Hm, Zoka, why are you so early today?"

"Hn, I just wanted to prepare for the A-rank mission I'm going on later"

"Ah, I see…well I'll help you polish your Wakizashi." Said Mika smiling slightly.

"Hn." said Zokari nodding his head as a sign of 'thank you' directed at his wife . He nodded to Mikoto and Kushina and then went inside the kitchen.

"Mikoto, why don't you go out since you've already finished your homework? Be back by 3 for your training" said Mika

"Okay kaa-san" said Mikoto, confidence coming back into her voice.

"Kushina, you can come by too later. But for now, I think its better if both of you stay out." said Mika in a hushed tone.

"Okay Mika-san. Thank you for your generous offer as well as inviting me in" said Kushina noddng her head slightly toward Mika and Zokari who was now standing at the kitchen entryway.

Both of the parents nodded. Mikoto went upstairs and changed into a casual yukata. It was pale blue with some dark blue leaf designs embroided on it while Kushina waited outside patiently. Mikoto appeared 5 minutes later and bid farewell to both her parents, bowing her head. After they were out of ear-range and out of the Uchiha Compound, Kushina breathed a sigh of relief as both the academy students made their way to the park.

"Wow, your dad is quite…scary"

"Y-yeah…you know, he wasn't actually..-" said mikoto in a distant voice

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"w-well, tou-san was always like that, but only around outsiders. But since four years ago, around April, an incident happened."

"A-an Incdient?" asked kushina worriedly. It really wasn't normal for Kushina to stutter.

"Yeah. Anyway. Four years ago, on the 15th of May, my nii-san-"

"You have a brother?!" asked kushina loudly cutting Mikoto off

"Yeah. Stop interrupting Kushina!-" said Mikoto as Kushina gave her an apologetic smile. "-anyway, he had just became Chunnin. He was fourteen years old. He was a genin for about less than a year and he was in the best attack team, for his graduate year of course. Anyway, I was only 5 then, so I don't really know the exact details of that incident. But I heard many people talking about it and my mum telling me the story."

The had just reached the park, so they went to sit on a bench before Mikoto continued her story.

"My nii-san was very close to my father, since he was the first male and all, you know how Asians are like with the first son and all, carrying the name and whatnot. But theoretically speaking, since he was an Uchiha, the person he marries will have to change their name, even if he was a girl. I think it was his 4th mission as a chunnin. He was the leader of his team since his sensei was sick. The mission was to guard a Yamanaka, one of the heiress of the clan here to your village so she could be wedded with the Kamome heir so that Konoha and Uzu would have a truce."

"While he was on the mission, he and his teammates, an Aburame girl and a Senju boy were attacked on the way there by thugs, but they managed to stop the attacker and protect the princess. When they got there, the head of the Kamome clan greeted them and they sat down eating and sharing a feast. According to the lone survivor, the Aburame girl aka my nii-san's girlfriend,said the Yamakana heiress used a jutsu while at the dining table to read the mind of the heir and read his thoughts, apparently to see if the one she had to marry liked her, she was a really...diva-ish sort of ninja. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as the Kamome ninjas fought my nii-san's team. The senju was killed immediately apparenty by a Cracken."

"My nii-san fought them, using his Sharingan to trap most of them in a genjutsu long enough for them to escape. The fight continued, more and more ninjas came. They killed the heiress and started attacking my nii-san and his girlfriend. He was sort of occupied in the genjutsu. Trapping about 50 jounin in a genjutsu wasn't easy. His teammate let out a stream of bugs to suck out the chakra or most of the ninjas there, mainly the ones under the genjutsu. But she didn't know, nor did she have a choice that it was sucking my brother's chakra also. The uzukage, your father arrived at the scene a little later. My nii-san and his girlfriend were injured and there were about 40 dead Uzu ninjas, one of them the heir's sister and 2 dead Konoha ninjas. Your dad stopped the fight and scolded the Kamome clan for acting so rash. He even apologized to the Konoha ninjas."

"My nii-san accepted the apology but said that the deal was off. Your dad understood and let them go, but then while they were on their way back to Konoha, they were attacked by a red haired ninja. He stated that he was the boyfriend of the Kamome heiress and that he would kill them. My nii-san being stupid and self-sacrificial asked his girlfriend to flee while he fought him. She was hesitant to leave her boyfriend but he assured her that he would be okay, he was a ninja anyway. According to her he survived and killed the red-haired ninja but his chakra was very low and he had many fatal injuries. She used some of her bugs to transfer a little of her chakra, since she barely had any to give him. They managed to arrive at konoha the next afternoon and they were immediately brought into ICU."

"she survived though she had to loose her left leg due to some mechanical injury of her leg, she couldn't ever be a ninja again. My nii-san was alive for about 3 months. I-I remember visiting him everyday although he was in a coma. He woke up about a week before he died. He was still weak and in the hospital. H-HE WAS SUPPOSE TO GET BETTTER! But I remember that when he was awake, his health suddenly started to deteriorate and he died that same week. A Hyuga jounin, that was a pathologist dissected his body and found out that he had ingested a small pill. The pill was a small wooden one with a fuiinjutsu on it. I-it was meant to make him suffer without anyone knowing the actual cause until he was dead. Apparently it would glow red in the kidney if it was working." Said Mikoto, her voice shaking slightly as she continued.

"t-they said i-it could only have been done by an u-uzumaki. My tou-san n-never forgave t-them for what they did. T-that's why he h-hates uzumakis'. He almost d-didn't let me go on the exchange program, t-that's why I had a guard, but…it wasn't actually your village's fault. Just that bastard's." said Mikoto as her voice hardened at the word 'bastard'.

"G-gosh, I really d-don't know what to say…m-my tou-san told me about the incident on that night…h-he said that the Kamome's thought that y-you guys were trying to g-get information s-since she used t-that jutsu, but not the p-part of you guys getting poisoned…I don't think he even knew…I-I'm so sorry!" cried kushina.

"It's okay…it's not like you could have done anything. We were 5 remember? I remembered my nii-san being so nice to me, buying me ice cream whenever I wanted. I-I miss him, but I guess we can't exactly do anything, huh?" said Mikoto in a sad tone

"y-yeah" agreed Kushina equally sad tone, feeling slightly guilty, although she didn't exactly know why. They sat there in silence for about half an hour, Mikoto thinking about her nii-san and Kushina trying to digest the sad but real information.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, sorry for the long wait and angst-y chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. Next chapter has Minato in it!:D **

**this chapter contains 2800 words. xD**

16 reviews.

**Love, **

**Sasuke012606**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WELL, its been exactly one month since I updated. I'm so sorry. I've been busy and I had a bad case of writers block for this story since I don't exactly get feedback! So I think I should ask questions on the choices of development of character or something in the story. Oh yea the next chapter and after this chapeter will be a lot longer. At least 3000 to 4000 words ^^v**

**Anyway, _*fake tone* wohoo. _No reviews _for the last chapter-.-_**

**Maybe that's why I have had serious writer block for this story. Anyway, I was on holiday most of the time, so I have been busy and lazy and freaking addicted to simulator games on my laptop like KINGDOM HEARTS 358 BY 2 DAYS on DS emulator and POKEMON and HARVEST MOON WHICH KEEPS GETTING ERASED on GBA :c**

**But anyway, enough of my rant no one replies or actually reads! Byeeee(:**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

CONTINUING….

_"y-yeah" agreed Kushina equally sad tone, feeling slightly guilty, although she didn't exactly know why. They sat there in silence for about half an hour, Mikoto thinking about her nii-san and Kushina trying to digest the sad but real information._

Kushina and Mikoto sat in awkward silence. Although they were close, the incident that had just be revealed by Mikoto made both slightly uncomfortable, since both of them had been involved. Kushina wanted to start a topic every so often, but once she looked at Mikoto looking down at the ground, she felt guilty and kept quiet.

Mikoto also wanted to start a couple of times, she was looking at the ground interpreting and making mental notes about Kushina's behavior. She's see Kushina glancing at her every so often from the corner of her eye, but Mikoto misinterpreted it as disappointment. Disappointment at her. Mikoto was about to apologize when a very familiar voice and body appeared in front of her, followed by a slight "eep" on her left. She smiled to herself.

"Hey Minato" said Mikoto.

"Mikoto! Hey mikoto. Nice seeing you here!" said Minato eating a bar of orange-flavoured popsicle not noticing the red-haired girl's presence yet.

"Uh, yeah. So, what are you up too?"

"I'm eating an ice-cream. SEE?-" he showed his ice cream to her waving it in front of her face."- and just thinking about-" Just then he noticed that the person that was there next to Mikoto, was still there, so he looked at her and his eyes widened when he noticed it was _her._

"K-KUSHINA!" exclaimed Minato suddenly feeling blood rising up to his cheeks.

"Hey Minato" said Kushina, smiling.

"Why are you here?- " asked Minato not realizing he was being slightly mean. "-Uh, wait I mean what are you doing here. GAH. That came out wrong" said Minato putting his head down in shame. His gesture and poor choice of words made Mikoto and Kushina giggle, forgetting the incident that had just took place a while ago.

"Relax Minato" said Kushina between her fit of giggles.

Mikoto laughed more at her friend's position. His head was down, but his forehead omitted a red-ish glow. Thankfully for him, Kushina was too busy laughing to realize his tomato-red face. About 5 minutes later, they stopped laughing and Minato stopped blushing.

"I'm here on a mission!" said Kushina excitedly.

"oh! You didn't tell me that, did you? Uh anyway, what mission?"

"Erm, its secret"

"That's so cool! You aren't even a genin yet and you get to go on a mission?" asked Minato excitedly

"Hehe, well yeah…but it's not all…fun and games y'know?" said Kushina mentally adding "_I wish I didn't have to go through with it"_

"I know." Said Minato.

"so, why are you suddenly here?" asked Kushina

"Oh, I normally meet Mikoto here on Sundays then we'd spar"

"I see. " she said feeling slightly angry toward Mikoto for some unknown reason.

"Yeah, well…lets just spar a little but I think it best I stay till before lunch." She said winking at kushina

"Aw, why?" asked Minato

"Well, I have training at 3 and I figured I must as well get uh, ready."

"aww, alright. Kushina, you'd still be joining me for the spar right?"

"Yep!" she said, smiling at Minato and mouthing 'thanks' to Mikoto a little later

"Come on! Lets go to training ground 33" Said Minato

"But wait….Mikoto, you aren't exactly dressed for training."

"You'll see when you get there" Mikoto said, smirking slightly.

About 10 minutes later, after Minato finished his ice cream, they arrived at the training field. Kushina then saw Mikoto start to take off her yukata. She misinterpreted it and shouted at her

"HEY MIKOTO! WHY IN YUKATAS ARE YOU STRIPPING?"

"heh, chill Kushina. Look" she said after she took off her yukata. Kushina looked and smiled.

"Oh…" she said smiling sheepishly.

Mikoto was wearing an indigo colored tube bustier that reached till the middle of her rib cage and a matching short skirt that reached up to mid-thigh. On the back of her bustier, there was the oh-so-familiar Uchiha symbol on it with the same ninja shoes she was wearing with the Yukata. She was also wearing hand gloves that left three-quarters of her fingers bare.

"Yeah, her parents don't exactly like her training with outsiders just incase we steal some secret uchiha moves or something, that's why she wears her training gear under her yukata." Said Minato

"Hm, you guys really are best friends." Said Kushina smiling sincerely

"Yeah, we are, nothing more than that."

"YEAH BECAUSE SHE LIKE F-" shouted minato but he was cut off by a punch to the face.

***CRACK* **and again, small pieces of wood was seen on the ground below where Mikoto had punched a second before with Minato standing next to a tree, smirking slightly. Kushina was shocked.

"I already expected that Minato, that's why this time, I have gloves"

"Heh yeah, it would hurt without the gloves" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"So…you know his moves? Is it cause of the sharingan?"

"Nope, mines not on. You see, it wouldn't exactly be fair if I use it. I'd rather actually work for the moves. Not copy it off. But yea, I knew it cause that stupidhead uses that same move EVERY TIME causing my knuckles to have splinters." She said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, it helps you be immune kay" replied Minato cheekily

"Yea yea. Whatever minato" she replied

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said

"I was just kidding! Of course I know it helps! Now come on. Lets spar!" said Mikoto, smirking

"Well, both of you spar first, I'd prefer to just watch what you guys are doing and the rules and such"

"You probably just want to see our abilities" replied Mikoto slightly smirking..again

"you really love smirking huh? I've seen more as of late. And she deserves to watch us first" Said Minato

"well, yea, I guess I have been smirking a lot lately and I was just teasing her!"

"hm, hurry up and spar already"

They both bowed at each other and went to opposite ends of each other.

"Just taijutsu and weapons?"

"Yea. As usual"

"alright then. you make the first move, Mikoto"

"hn, no. I won't fall for that"

"There's nothing much to fall for since its not our first time sparring"

"Well, maybe one of us learnt a new move" she said.

"fine, I don't mind starting first. And yes, I do have a new move" He said

"**Konoha Senpu: (Konoha Hurricane), Konoha Daisenpu: (Leaf Great Whirlwind)**" he said as he kicks her up into the air with the first jutsu and subsequently jumps in the air again,performing a spinning kick attack that ends up kicking her abdomen area softly, making her fly backwards slightly and lands on her back.

"Not bad…Namikaze. I'll just go for the old fashion" she says as she pops out of the ground under Minato with a kick aimed at the jaw. There was a slight 'crack' sound heard. His neck had jerked backwards, but it did not have enough force to actually do much harm.

"Just kidding, like my new move?" she asked smugly.

"GUYS! DON'T KILL EACH OTHER" she shouted, slightly shocked at the intensity. They both replied that it was normal and they wont actually hurt each other.

He runs forward after he managed to get up and kicked her shoulder, with the intention of making her fall, but he ended up kicking a log instead.

"So, finally perfected the jutsu huh?"

"Yes" she said from behind him, holding up a blunt kunai to his throat.

"Not quite" he replied and poofed away.

Three blunt shurikens came from the back of her and she heard it whirling through the air and managed to dodge at the last second. She stared at the direction the shurikens came from and threw 10 blunt senbons toward the general area of bushes and all of it hit the ground.

"damn. HEY! CREATING A CLONE IS NINJUTSU"

"right…sorry" he said as he appeared jumping from above her with his leg aimed at her shoulder.

"Well, according to the rules-" she said as she avoided the attack by rolling forward. "-I get to use one ninjutsu also" she said, smirking as she thought of the perfect ninjustsu she'll use after this move.

"**Konoha Reppu :(Leaf Gale)**" she said as she used her form which was already on the floor and put out one of her legs and spinned on the spot, 3 times. Just when Minato had touch the ground and since he didn't expect it/avoid it, he fell to the ground on his butt.

He got up again and jumped into the sky using a little chakra to jump higher and he took out 5 blunt kunai and threw it at her all, surrounding her with it so she wouldn't have anywhere to move as 4 of the kunais was at the north,south,east and west of her body and one aimed in the middle, but using her agility and grace she managed to get her small frame between the kunais that were coming at fast speed around her and only 2 of the kunai lightly grazed her arm and shin as she avoided the other 3.

"**Kage Buyo: (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)**" she said, jumping and putting her hand upwards in a superman way to deliver a punch to his abdomen, since it was the most vulnerable position he was in since he was still horizontal in the air. She used some chakra to partially hide herself and jump into the air.

He let out a gasp of air as he fell backward spinning 2 times before he lent on his back. She smirked and stood perfectly in a fighting stance as he got up again. This time, he threw a few paintbombs at her. He threw 5 into the air and 5 to the ground where she was and it exploded within 2 seconds around her and she got covered in water.

"Isnt this your paintbombs?"

"Yea"

"Then why is it filled with water?"

"Well, I figured, since you almost always have to return in that yukata, it wouldn't be proper if you had paint all over yourself, hence,I made the water bomb" he said simply as he spinned a shuriken around her finger.

"shall we call it a day? She seems pretty bored there" he said.

"Fine. You win. Judging by the position of the sun its around 11 so I have to leave soon"

"yeah, I'll probably take her to try the ramen"

"I think she'll love that"

"Hm KUSHINA!" he shouted.

Kushina who was watching and listening came down and smiled

"yes?" she asked

"wanna join me for the best ramen in the world?"

"S-Sure…" she said smiling and blushing slightly but then realized that Mikoto was smirking at her and she glared at her friend.

"well, I better get going now and dry off a little before I wear the stupid yukata again"

Both of them laughed.

"Minato, help dry me off with your wind jutsu?"

"Sure." He said and did a simple wind jutsu that acted like a huge fan.

"thanks" she said after she was dry and she put on her yukata.

"No problem" he said and turned back to Kushina

"so… if you liked the ramen at Hana's shop, you'll love Ichiraku's ramen here! The man is very nice! He occasionally gives me more topping of beef and Naruto! He's about 20 plus and his ramen is so good. It's the best in the whole entire world!"

Kushina laughed at his excited-ness and realized that it was spreading off on her, she started feeling excited and hungry. Mikoto said goodbye a little later and left her friends alone, smirking slightly. She suspected that Minato had feelings for Kushina, but he never actually confirmed it and Kushina wasn't stuttering, so maybe she was over him. But she still left them alone. it also wouldn't be the wisest thing to hang out with the member of the village that killed her brother. She had no problem with it, she just didn't want her parents to get angry. Most Uchihas' were narrow-minded.

When she reached home, her mother was still sharpening he father's weapon.

"Back so soon?" she asked, looking up at Mikoto

"Yeah… Where is Tou-san?"

"He's finishing some things off at work."

"I see, anyway, I'll just go and take a shower first. I'll be down at 2:30 for training."

"Hn, alright. " said her mother, continuing what she was doing.

Mikoto bowed slightly and went back up to shower.

* * *

"I'll have one Beef Ramen please. She wants the pork ramen with extra seaweed" said Minato

"Hai! It'll be ready soon!" he said and started preparing the ingredients.

The sweet and salty smell of the soups were making both their mouth water slightly.

"So Minato! Is she your girlfriend?" asked Ichiraku smirking

"W-W-WHAT? N-no she's n-not!" he said blushing. He looked down again, his face was red. He missed the surprised and the slightly hurt expression of the equally red girl next to him. Ichiraku smiled at their reactions. He knew something was up.

"Well, I was kidding. Your ramen. Enjoy" he said and smiled at them, leaving them to eat their ramen

Minato was staring at her expectantly and it sort of creeped her out.

"WHAT?" she shouted

"Heheh, I just want to see the look on your face when you try the best ramen in the world!" he said enthusiastically. Ichiraku smiled a little at the praise

" yeesh, alright! I'll try." She took one spoon of noodles and soup and added a slice of pork on it and put it in her mouth. Explosion of salty flavor and slightly sweet flavor as well as pork flavor filled her mouth as she swallowed the broth and chewed on her noodles. The noodles were chewy and tasty. It had its own little flavor. She didn't realize that her eyes was closed when she was trying it.

"…So, how is it"

"IT'S THE BEST FLIPPING FANTASTIC THING I HAVE EVER ATE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" she said full of energy. **[1]**

"told you so" said minato, beginning to dig into his food.

"well then. that looks like another free bowl of ramen for both of you!" declared Ichiraku as he prepared another bowl

"REALLY? SUGOI!"

"You really are nice and the best!" said Kushina smiling sweetly

"well, thank you then-" he said, smiling. "-just promise to come back for more"

"Oh i-, I mean we will" said Minato happily too absorbed in his food to notice kushina blush slightly at the implications of _'we'. _They finished their noodles and second bowl a little later and paid for the bill.

"Thanks for showing me that shop Minato!" said Kushina excitedly

"No problem. We'll grab more next time after we train! How long will you be here anyway?"

"Hm, about 2 weeks"

"I see…well, I'll be at school most of the mornings and afternoons, but we can hang out with Hitome, Mikoto, Inoichi and maybe some other friends after that!...you still remember them right?"

"tch! Of course I do! And yes, that would be great. I'll be busy most of the mornings anyway."

"Oh yeah, where are you staying?"

"well…my mission requires me to stay at the Hokage's house so I'm staying there" she said smiling a little sheepishly

"I see. Anyway! Lets train."

"We just ate silly"

"Hmm, Right. Fine we'll do something else for an hour then we'll train"

"You mean spar"

" same thing"

"Not really"

"Yes really" she said

"Fine. But anyway, let me show you around Konoha"

"Alright" she said and started walking next to him as he began his mini tour.

* * *

**Xxx**

* * *

**A/N: HEYYYY! CURRENT STATUS**

**Reviews: 16**

**Favourites: 2**

**Followers: 9**

**words: 2931**

**Catch ya next chapter! Suggestions on Mikoto's little sibling? Boy or girl?(:**

**Reviews would be super appreciated!**

**Love,**

**Sasuke012606**


End file.
